A Cursed Life
by harrypotterlover2242
Summary: After the defeat of Volomort, Hermione goes missing, Her friends tried to find her, but had no luck. One year later, and still no sign of her. Until one night, when a young woman, cloaked in darkness, was spotted by one of the most unlikely of men, as he stumbles out of a pub in west London, wasted, and delirious. "Granger?, is that you?", he called before everything went black.
1. Chapter 1

**_The cloaked figure._**

One cool, fine day in early autum, Harry Potter returned back home at the burrow, after another long day at work, he had advised another search party to find his friend, and finally bring her home. Yet they found nothing, like always.

If things couldn't get any more worse, Harry's also been asigned to investigate reports of missing witches and wizards all over the UK. Which all, he found to be dead. He hoped beyond hope that Hermione wouldn't be the next one he would find, but the chances of that grew more and more with each day, when he'd come home with nothing but loss of hope that he would never see his friend again. And if it wasn't for Harry's new bride, he might have lost all hope all together.

" _Oh Harry, you're home",_ Ginny spoke suddenly from the doorway to the kitchen before rushing over to hug him. " _Any luck?",_ she added hopefully as Harry sat down at the table before Ginny started the water for tea.

" _We found another body today_ ", Harry intoned as Ginny gasped with a look of horror on her face. " _It wasn't her_ ", Harry stated to reassure his wife. " _but it could of been_ ", He murmured in a grave voice.

Ginny sighed in relief. " _Harry, you can't loose hope, she's got to be out there somewhere_ ", Ginny declared optimistically.

" _It's been a year Ginny!_ ", Harry exclaimed, banging his hands on the table. " _I mean, how can it be, that there's been no trace of her!, nothing!_ ", Harry added before burying his face in his hands.

Ginny stood there stunned for a moment, when a thought hit her, and she decided to voice it aloud. " _What if she doesn't want to be found_ ", She said thoughtfully.

" _What do you mean?, why wouldn't she want to be found?",_ Harry asked as he looked up at her in confusion, with furrowed eyebrows.

" _I don't know_ ", Ginny said as she shook her head. " _I mean think about it, Hermione is a survivor, something, must of happened to her to make her erase all trace of herself_ ", Ginny continued assertively as she turned to pour the tea into two cups.

" _Then what could have happened to her, to make her do this_ ", Harry retorted exasperatedly as he took his tea cup from Ginny.

" _I don't know, but_ _it's better then thinking that she's laying dead somewhere_ ", She huffed as she sat down next to Harry. Taking a sip of her tea.

Harry sighed sadly as he sipped his tea. " _I know you miss her, we all do, she was my best friend too_ ", Ginny remarked with a sad smile. " _And if it's true, that she's the one hiding, she'll show herself when she's ready_ ", Ginny said reassuringly as she gently squeezed Harry's arm.

Harry turned and smiled at his wife. " _Where would I be without you",_ H _e remarked eyeing her adoringly._

" _You'd pr_ _obably be like poor Kreacher_ ", Ginny teased as Harry smirked as he leaned in to kiss his wife.

"S TV _o, if you don't mind by me asking, how did all the victims die_ ", Ginny asked slowly, tensing uneasily, as Harry turned back towards his tea with an odd look on his face.

" _Well, it looked like, like all of their blood had been sucked out of their bodies_ ", Harry responded, knitting his eyebrows together, as Ginny gasped. " _All of them!?_ ", she exclaimed in shock.

" _Yes",_ Harry answered, nodding his head before adding, upon seeing the suspicious look on Ginny's face. " _Ginny please, I know what you're thinking, just don't_ ", He said, closing his eyes as he held his hand up and waved it dismissively.

" _But Harry, all these people are being attacked by the same thing, tell me it's not a coincidense, that all these people turn up dead, right after Hermione disappears_ ", Ginny exclaimed furiously in fear.

" _Hermione is not a murderer, Ginny_ ", Harry declared in a firm voice.

" _Then where is she?_ ", Ginny exclaimed as her voice shook.

" _I dunno, but she's definitely not a murderous vampire_ ", Harry stated in disbelief.

" _Well, something happened to her_ ", Ginny said as she bit down on her bottom lip with worry as Harry pulled her into a comforting hug.

Hermione Granger's disappearance didn't just affect everyone at the burrow, no, it effected everyone. Passerbyers on the streets of diagon alley, Hogsmeade, and students of Hogwarts who feel like they've lost one of their herions, even the teachers felt this horrible loss, their duty was to protect their students, and they feel that they failed.

On this night, one of the professors in speaking, was spotted at a pub in west london, drinking away his failers until the late midnight hour. This wasn't like him, He usually perfered to drink his sorrows hiden away in the dugeons where he could brood in peace. But, as it is, he found himself at the bar, slamming shot after shot, until he couldn't feel anything.

Which is how he later found himself being escorted out of the pub at almost three. He had been cut off 2 hours before but refused to leave. But as he stumbled away from the pub he happened to look up to see this rather smallish, petite, cloaked figure standing across the street just staring at him. He could only make out some of her face from the lamp post she was standing under.

The alcohol was starting to take a toll on him as he started to feel faint. But he managed to spit out four words before his mind went black. " _Granger?, is that you?_ ".

Not too long after, Severus slowly stirred before his eyes fluttered open groggily, noticing that he's back home, in his own bed, but with no memory how he got here. Then he notices the same cloaked figure he saw outside the pub, standing in the shadows, watching him.

" _Granger?_ ", Severus mumbles as his eyes slowly came into focus. Upon seeing her, he quickly scoots away in horror when she steps forward, into the light of the fire that she had obviously started in his fireplace. Enlightening her features.

" _No, don't be afraid_ ", Hermione finally speaks, her voice soft, yet divergent in an imperious way, as Severus studied her abnormal features.

Her pale, yet perfectly clear complexion, her bloodstained red lips, and her brown frizzy curls had turned into beautiful tamed golden bronze curls that grew in legnth down to her forearm, and she had long lashes that layered the top and bottom of her eyes, eyes, that were red as blood.

" _Granger?_ ", Severus asked again, still in shock, thinking he must be hallucinating.

" _Yes_ ", came her soft reply as she took another step forward into the light.

" _So, you're the cause, of the all the death_ ", Severus murmured still in slight shock. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers.

Hermione tensed, but remained silent.

Severus squinted his dark eyes at her. " _Where have you been?_ ", He grumbled at her. " _Do you know, how many people have been out there, searching for you?_ ", He continued angrily through gritted teeth.

Hermione inhaled a shaky breath before looking down at her hands in shame. " _I know_ ", she answered as she looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. " _I'm sorry, I, I just couldn't_ ", she added as her lips quivered with guilt.

Severus sighed with a frown as he sat himself up in bed, to rest against his headboard. His eyes fixated on her as he watched her curiously.

" _What happened to you?_ ", Severus asked cautiously out of curiosity, as Hermione wiped away her tears.

" _I, I was fighting Grayback, near the edge of the forbidden forest, when something jumped me from behind, I couldn't get it off me, I remember that, it was the first time I had to use the killing curse_ ", Hermione replied hauntingly, deep in thought.

Severus closed his eyes with a pained look on his face. He knew all too well how she felt. Killing tears the soul. He slowly opened his eyes as she continued.

" _I believe I blacked out, but when I woke up, it was like everything I looked at was enhanced, popping out at me, everything was so dark, yet so bright_ ", Hermione stated keenly, as Severus watched her eyes light up with wonder.

" _When did you figure it out?_ ", Severus intoned as Hermione let out a soft sigh.

" _While my thirst for human blood was a dead giveaway, I transfigured a branch into a mirror, and saw this_ ", Hermione responded tugging lightly on her long hair. " _And these_ ", She added quietly, gently placing her fingertips under her eye before trailing them slowly down her cheek absentmindedly. Emphasizing her skin color, as Severus watched her intently.

" _I couldn't bare to let anyone see me like this_ ", Hermione suddenly blurt out, shaking her head, " _So I ran, and I reached Paris by dawn_ ", Hermione added sticking her lip between her teeth, as Severus's eyes widened.

" _Par, Paris?_ ", Severus spluttered in disbelief to make sure he'd heard right.

Hermione nodded. " _And there I fed on a poor barmaid, while she was outside on her break, smoking a cigarette_ ", she exclaimed as her voice cracked.

Severus raised his chin in recognition, and sighed heavily. " _The first reported_ victim", He declared as he brushed his hair tiredly out of his face, as Hermione nodded again, while her face scrunched up with remorse.

" _Yes_ ", Hermione choked out as she burried her face into her hands, and fell down to her knees, sobbing.

" _Well, at least you can still cry, proves you still have some soul left_ ", Severus remarked coolly as he raised his eyebrow at her as she looked up at him with tears streaming down her colorless cheeks.

" _Professor, please help me, I don't want to hurt anyone else, I promise I won't hurt you_ ", Hermione pleaded in a shaky voice.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. " _All your victims were middle aged, how do I know I'm not next?_ ", Severus retorted, scowling down at her.

" _You'll just have to trust_ _me_ ", Hermione beseeched pleadingly, as Severus furrowed his eyesbrows at her.

" _I don't trust anyone, how do I know this isn't a trap?, to get back at me_ ", Severus sneered, as Hermione put her head down in thought.

" _Because if it was, I would have killed you by now_ ", Hermione stated in all seriousness as she looked back up at him with fierce eyes. Making him utterly speechless.

" _Enough said_ ", Severus finally said, nodding his head as he got out of bed, happy to be fully clothed as he had been when he left hours before. He reached down to retrieve a headache reliever potion out of his nightstand, and swigged it before turning back to Hermione.

" _Alright_ ", Severus said as Hermione rushed to her feet. " _But you do exactly as I say, and if I catch you, sniffing anywhere around my neck, we're done_ ", Severus added with a sneer as he pointed his finger at her.

Hermione nodded quickly, flashing him a grateful smile. " _Thank you_ ", She said softly before they both fell into a knowing silence.

" _You know I won't be able to make you human again_ ", Severus finally spoke, in a grave tone as he watched her lower her head in full awareness.

" _But at least, I might be able to restore some humanity_ ", Severus asserted to appease her.

Hermione nodded. " _That's all I want_ ", she stated optimistically, as Severus nodded.

They stood there for a few moments in silence, occasionally glancing at each other, till Hermione broke the silence.

" _If you have questions, just ask them", Hermione commanded as she could still feel Severus's eyes on her._

 _Severus cleared his throat, as Hermione turned her head to rest her red gaze on him expectantly._

" _How'd you get to paris so fast?_ ", Severus asked curiously as Hermione chortled.

" _A thing I call speed, it's actually quite useful, almost as quick as apparation_ ", Hermione explained as Severus nodded in understanding while Hermione raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

" _Can you go out in sunlight?_ ", He asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed with his hands on his knees.

" _Yes, but not for long, or it starts to burn, and sting, then I disintegrate, into ash_ ", Hermione answered as she swallowed an uneasy gulp, then remained silent in case he continued.

Severus winced at her confession, feeling pity for Hermione as she just stood there answering all his questions.

" _How often do you feed?_ ", Severus asked next, as Hermione tensed uneasily. He hated asking her that, but he wanted to know for future purposes. She seemed to understood.

" _I feed once a month, then I don't eat again til I can't take it no more_ ", Hermione said, looking at the floor as she twisted her finger around one of her long golden curls.

" _You starve yourself_ ", Severus accused scornfully, furrowing his eyebrows.

" _Well what am I suppose to do?_ ", Hermione retorted, angrily crossing her arms, as Severus sighed.

" _do your eyes happen to change color when you don't eat?_ ", He inquired next.

" _Yes, they turn black",_ Hermione _answered as she swiftly met his dark gaze._ Severus smirked. " _I have one more question, after this one_ ", He informed her as she huffed.

" _Why are you dressed like that?_ ", He asked eyeing her midnight blue floor length cotton dress, with ruffled sleeves, and a clasp at the neck that connected to the hooded black cloak she wore over it, and the black laced up boots that peeked out from under her dress.

 _Hermione scoffed. "This was the only thing I thought would make myself more unrecognizable, plus I think my Vampire instincts have certain fashion advise_ ", She said smiling sheepishly as she pulled her hood off her head to glanced down at her dress. Then sticking one of her feet out to examine her boot.

" _Clearly_ ", Severus remarked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, as he finally noticed that half her hair had been braided, and pinned up to the back of her head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. " _What's your last question?_ ", she uttered with an irritated sigh, as she crossed her arms again.

" _Do you sleep?_ ", Severus asked, knitting his eyebrows together in a slight frown.

" _Yes, I do, but I sleep when I choose_ ", Hermione replied in a firm voice as she nodded her head, and shrugged her shoulders. Arms still crossed.

" _Alright then_ ", Severus said as he nodded, as Hermione unfolded her arms and took another step closer. " _Now it's my turn_ ", she declared as he gazed curiously up at her with his eyebrow raised.

" _Why did you agree to help me?_ ", Hermione asked slowly with a dubious tone in her voice.

Severus sighed in reluctance as he stood up from the bed and strode passed her to stare out his window, at the empty dark streets, lit only by moonlight. " _Because, first and foremost, you were my student, and it was my job to protect_ _my students_ , _and I failed you_ ", He intoned, his voice dripping with guilt as their backs were still turned to each other.

Hermione stood there in shock for a moment before turning around slowly to stare intently at his back. " _It wasn't anyones fault but my own, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time_ ", Hermione stated dismissively, shaking her head.

" _No, there is no such thing as bad timing, or accidents, things happen because fate takes over, this was meant to happen_ ", Severus grumbled through gritted teeth as he glared out the window.

" _So you're saying I was meant to be like this?_ ", Hermione exclaimed in confusion as Severus finally turned around to face her.

" _Yes, or otherwise it wouldn't of happened_ ", Severus asserted in a matter of fact as he stood there staring solemnly into her eyes.

" _But why?_ ", Hermione murmured, furrowing her eyebrows in dismay and confusion.

" _I don't know_ ", Severus replied, deep in thought as he shook his head.

 ** _(A/N Hey ya'll, I hope you liked this first chapter of my new story! I had the idea, and once I started I couldn't stop lol I hope it's not cheesy! But it was fun to write!_** **_Thank you for any POSITIVE reveiws!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Our Goal is Humanity._**

 ** _(Oh and I forgot to say in my first chapter that I suggest you to listen to The meadow by Alexandre Desplat. It really sets the mood for the story, and you can really feel the moment! lol It helped me write it.okay sorry! Back to the story! hehe)_**

Later that morning after Severus woke up he left his room to go check on Hermione. He had set up a spot for her on his sofa for the time being. When he walked into his living room there was so sign of her, even the blanket he set out for her was gone.

Severus started to get slightly frantic as he searched his whole flat for her and couldn't find her. " _Ugh, where is that bloody girl,_ _asking me for my help and then disappearing_ ," Severus grumbled to himself, but was then cut off by a distinct bang coming from his hall closet.

He drew his wand and slowly started to approuch the closet door. Severus carefully opened the door, wand raised. There he found her, snuggled up in his blanket in the dark, fast asleep.

Severus let out a sigh of relief as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger before gazing down at her as she pulled the blanket up under her chin. " _She must have run in here when the sun came in through the windows_ ," Severus thought piteously to himself as he glanced down at her once more before quietly shutting the door and making his way to his kitchen to make breakfeast.

About four hours later, Hermione emerged from the closet around two a'clock pm. Finding the house to be quite dim, she slowly made her way into the sitting room, where she found Severus sitting in his black leather chair, reading the daily phrophet by candle light and the fire from the fireplace. Hermione bit her lip anxiouly as she slowly made her way into the room.

" _Well well_ , _if it isn't sleeping beauty_ ," Severus quirked when he finally spotted her out of the corner of his eye. " _Do you like what I've done with the place?_ ," He added with an ironic smirk as he folded up his paper and tossed it into his lap.

" _You didn't have to do this_ ," Hermione remarked sheepishly, yet in a tone of condescension as she furrowed her eyebrows.

" _Don't be silly_ ," Severus spat dismissively. _"Would you rather I let you burn to death? That wouldn't be helpful of me at all_ ," Severus suggested sarcastically with a raised eyebrow as he crossed one leg over the other.

Hermione inhaled a sharp breath as she pursed her lips in aggravation.

" _If you knew me you'd know, I'd much rather perfer it this way, now I just have a good excuse,_ " Severus said sardonically, throwing his newspaper on his chair as he swiftly stood up, and walked up to her with a smirk on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before turning her head to stare furiously at the wall. " _Time to eat_ ," Severus stated curtly as he walked passed her, expecting her to follow him.

Hermione turned her head to stare at his back with piqued interest, and curiosity before slowly following him into his potions lab, and standing against the wall with her arms crossed, as he stood there busying himself at his potions bench with his back to her.

" _I've already eaten_ ," Hermione remarked, sighing in annoyance, as she cocked her head to the side.

" _There will be no more_ , _of this_ , _starving yourself business_ ," Severus declared, grumbling in disapproval. " _Step one to humanity, change of diet_ ," He continued, turning around with a glass in his hand that contained a mysterious dark red liquid, almost black. " _Drink this_ ," Severus said as he handed her the glass.

" _What is this?_ ," Hermione asked with intense curiosity as she eyed the glass in her hand, noting it's darker color then the bright red that she's use to.

" _Rat blood_ ," Severus replied, curling his lip in disgust. " _Rat?!_ ," Hermione exclaimed, staring at the glass in repulsion.

Severus sighed irritatedly as he rolled his eyes. " _It will keep you occupied enough, so you are not hurting anyone else_ ," He retorted encouragingly. " _And it will help get rid of that, awful red eye color_ ," Severus added, waving his hand in disdain as Hermione glared up at him.

" _Now_ , _drink up_ ," Severus ordered in a firm voice, leaving no room for protests, or arguments.

Hermione glared up at him once more before tilting the glass to her lips to take a sip. " _Ugh!_ , _it's cold!_ ," She cried, holding her fingers to her mouth as if to warm up her lips, as Severus rolled his eyes again.

" _Oh_ , _I'm terribly sorry, is it not what you're use to?_ ," Severus remarked sarcastically as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. " _We can not_ , _have anyone else going missing_ because of your bloodlust," Severus hissed as he sneered at her.

" _Fine!_ ," Hermione snapped, just as her fangs appeared before she tilt the glass once more, and drained it in one long gulp, as Severus grimaced as he watched her finish off every last drop, and lick the blood from her fangs before they dissappeared completely.

" _Here_ ," Severus said gruffly after a moment, handing her another glass filled with water to rinse her mouth.

Hermione nodded at him as she took the glass in his hand and switched it with the other before taking a sip of the water then handing it back to him.

" _Well_ , _how do you feel?_ ," Severus asked moments later in anticipation. " _Content_ ," Hermione murmured, licking her bottom lip deep in thought.

" _Good_ ," Severus said as he turned back around, and with a wave of his wand the rats carcass was gone.

" _This doesn't mean I'm going to be feeding on rats from now on_ ," Hermione stated briskly, shaking her head.

" _You remember our agreement?_ ," Severus asked coolly, turning around to face her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione nodded.

" _Good_ , _because you may be having it from time to time.Til I can trust you to hunt for yourself,_ " Severus stated dryly as he turned his back to her and rested his hands on the table.

" _Yes sir,_ " Hermione murmured brusquely before stalking out of the room just as Severus turned his head in time to watch her leave.

After a few moments of arguing with himself, Severus's guilt and pity got the best of him. He sighed. " _For her sake and mine, I must maintain a tolerable relashtionship_ ," Severus murmured to himself, as he tiredly pushed himself away from the bench before striding out of the room.

" _Alright_ , _listen Granger-_ ," Severus started as he walked back into his living room, stopping dead in his tracks to find Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace, staring thoughtfully into the fire.

" _Granger_ ," Severus called gruffly, but got no answer. " _Hermione_ ," He called again when she refused to acknowledge him.

Severus sighed. " _Hermione_ , _about what I said about your eyes, I should not have said that. I know you have no control over it_ ," Severus said apologetically as he stood there, waiting for her to answer.

When Hermione said nothing, Severus marched up behind her and knelt down next to her. " _If I'm going to keep helping you, I think we should try to get along_ ," Severus intoned in a gentle voice, that caught Hermione off gaurd as she quickly turned her head to look at him in surprise, as red eyes gazed into black pools.

" _So_ , _what?, you want to be friends now? or are you just saying that so I won't kill you?,_ " Hermione asked through her teeth as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Severus sighed heavily as he sat down on the floor beside her before responding to her. " _I know_ I was horriable to you, but if you let me explain myself, Hermione-," He started before Hermione cut him off.

" _So wer'e on first name bases now?_ ," she blurted out abruptly. " _What could you possibly say, to explain how you treated all of us?_ ," Hermione asked furiously.

" _Believe it or not_ , _Hermione_ , _most of the world has forgiven me. Or haven't you heard?_ ," Severus huffed, knitting his eyebrows together as Hermione stared disbelievingly at him.

" _Heard what?_ ," Hermione frowned, shaking her head as Severus took a deep breath.

" _After the battle_ , _I gave my memories to Potter._ _I was in love with his mother through my years at Hogwarts. Her famliy lived close to mine, we grew up together. When she rejected me, I turned to work for the Dark Lord. I begged him not to harm her, but after she died, I switched sides and have been working for Dumbledore ever since. P_ laying Voldomort like a pawn," Severus confessed evocatively, deep in thought, as Hermione stared at him in shock, completely speechless.

" _And to fully address my hatered for James Potter, he and his posse tormented me when we were in school. He turned her against me_ ," Severus added gravely, as he to, stared blankly into the fire, as Hermione gaped at him.

" _Now_ , _do you understand?_ ," Severus murmured softly, almost like a whisper, as he slowly turned his head to look at her.

Hermione could only nodd. She had so many thoughts, and emotions swirling through her mind. Anger at James, and his friends, anger at lily, and confusion, sorrow, and saddness for Severus.

" _I know it's a lot to take in_ , _and I do not expect for you to forgive me straight away, but if you can't, I completely understand_ ," Severus said firmly with profound sincerity as Hermione was pulled from her thoughts, still gaping at him.

" _I, I'm sorry, Severus-_ ," Hermione stuttered before stopping abruptly at the sound of his name on her tongue. She blushed and looked down awkwardly as Severus raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. Feeling a weird tingle go through him at hearing his name slip from her lips.

Curious as to why saying her name hadn't fazed him, nor her, but when she spoke his, they fell into a rather uncomfortable silence before Hermione decided to break the ice.

" _It will take some time_ , _but I think I can_ ," Hermione asserted sheepishly. Blowing the werid moment off to flash him a soft smile. Which he returned.

" _I have to keep reminding myself that the war is over and that this is my chance to start over_ ," Severus said as he smirked to himself.

" _I agree_ ," Hermione remarked in a gentle voice as she turned to stare calmly into the fire as Severus watched her closely.

" _Thank you_ ," Severus finally said gratefully, in his new overpowering respect for her as she nodded at him in return.

" _Friends?_ ," Severus asked, holding out his hand to her as Hermione stared nervously at his hand. " _I don't bite. That's you remember?_ ," Severus added with a smirk as Hermione puffed out a short breath. Gawking at him while biting on her bottom lip before slowly placing her hand in his.

" _Friends_ ," She chortled before Severus's mouth fell agape. " _You're cold_ ," He intoned in surprise, " _It's another perk_ , _to being a vampire_ ," Hermione commented with a sad smile as she gently drew her hand back to rest it in her lap.

" _What is it like?_ ," Severus asked curiously in a low voice as Hermione let out a shaky breath, blinking rapidly in thought as Severus watched her long lashes brush against her cheek with every move.

" _It's a real rush. The things I see, the things I can do_ ," Hermione started enthusiastically before pausing to stare feverently into the fire. " _But I'll never grow old, I'll never die. I'll have to watch you and everyone I know grow old, have children, grandchildren. Then you'll all die, and I'll still be here_ ," Hermione continued flashing him a small smile as she shrugged her shoulders before looking away sadly.

 _"I'm already old_ ," Severus scoffed amusedly, chucking lightly to himself.

" _You're thirty nine.That's not old_ ," Hermione blurted out as Severus stopped and stared wide eyed at her. " _You still have a long life ahead of you_ ," Hermione declared earnestly with fierce eyes as Severus boggled at Hermione, dumbfounded.

" _I, I appreciate that, I do, but any chances of that, are long gone, Hermione_ ," Severus reponded in wonderment, holding his hand up as he staggered to his feet.

" _Of course they're not_ ," Hermione exclaimed as she to jumped to her feet.

" _Yes, they are_ ," Severus stated lowly, in a firm voice. " _The only woman I will ever love, is dead_ ," He added coolly through his teeth, with hard eyes before stalking out of the room as hermione watched in shock, then flinched when he slammed his bedroom door moments later.

" _So much for that_ ," Hermione murmured sadly to herself.

Severus never came back out of his room that day, he stayed locked in his room all night, and did not come out til morning. When Severus did finally come out of his room, he was engulfed with the smell of bacon, and sausage as he made his way into his kitchen.

There he saw Hermione standing over the stove. Spatula in one hand, and her wand in the other. Levitating his plate and silverware a few feet above.

" _Wow_ ," Severus voiced aloud in astonishment as Hermione whipped around in surprise, loosing her focus, causing the objects above to plummit to the floor. But not before Hermione twirled around again in a blink of an eye and caught them in her hands before setting them carefully onto the table as Severus stared in utter shock.

" _You startled me_ ," Hermione spluttered sheepishly as she wiped her hands on the apron she had tied around the waist of her dress.

" _Touche_ ," Severus uttered with a smirk as he slowly made his way to the table. Eyeing her curiously as she magically levitated the bacon, and sausages in the air, and sent them flying across the room, landing on his plate with a flick of her wand.

" _What's this for?_ ," Severus asked wonderingly. feeling slightly guilty about how he spoke to her yesterday. " _She was only trying to be nice, you fool_ ," Severus thought. Mentally grumbling at himself.

" _I thought I should return the favor_ ," Hermione replied kindly as she set a bowl of oat meal in front of him. " _And apologize for yesterday. I overstepped your boundaries_ ," She added apologetically. Biting her lip as she sat down in the chair across from him.

" _No,_ _don't_. _It's over_ ," Severus remarked dismissively as Hermione nodded sadly, while Severus took a bite of his food.

" _Wow_ ," Severus said again as he dabbed his mouth with the napkin she set out for him." _Where did you learn to cook?_ ," He asked in awe.

" _My mum taught me_ ," Hermione stated, with a soft smile.

" _Well_ , _It'd excellent_ ," Severus complemented as he spooned another mouthful into his mouth.

" _Thank you_ ," Hermione smiled before the tea whistled.

" _Oh_ , _your tea_ ," Hermione blushed as she jumped up to take the kettle off the stove. Then carefully pouring it into his cup before bringing it over, and setting it on the table next to him.

" _How do you take it?_ ," she smirked as she held up her wand, waiting for his order.

" _Two sugars will do_ ," He smirked as Hermione's eyes gleamed while she flicked her wand, and the sugar floated up, and flew over to her and landed in her hand before she handed them to him with a smug grin.

" _You always have been a show off_ ," Severus snorted amusedly as he took a sip of his tea before spooning more food into his mouth.

" _I'm sure you mean that as a complement_ ," Hermione remarked patently. Sticking her tongue through her teeth as Severus raised his eyebrow at her in response before turning all his attention to finishing his food, and reading todays newest daily prophet article.

Hermione sat there quietly while he ate. Occasionally glancing out the window from time to time. Luckily it happened to be cloudy, and rainy today, so she could leave the curtin open. She would close her eyes and listen to the rain as she absentmindedly played with her hair, slowly braiding it into a long braid down the left side of her face.

Unbeknown to her, Severus had been watching her as she basked in the sound of the rain. Annoying to some, but she found it to be quite pleasant. It was the only thing she could stand during the day, and Severus didn't know why, but he had to bite back viciously at an enthralling thought that called her strikingly attractive.

Severus cleared his throat as he set his newspaper down, which caused Hermione's eyes to open slowly, like as if she had almost been asleep. " _Alright_ , _now it's your turn_ ," Severus stated as he rose from the table.

" _Oh_ ," Hermione breathed in surprise as she stood to clean up. She hadn't even known he was done. She smiled sheepishly as she lifted up his plate, but Severus stopped her by gently pushing it back down onto the table.

" _No_ , _I'll take care of it_ ," Severus said in a firm spoken voice as he shook his head.

" _Okay_ ," Hermione murmured, tensing awkwardly as Severus removed his hand from the plate after he knew for sure that she wouldn't pick it up, and he walked swiftly out of the room, frowning at himself as Hermione followed close behind.

Same routine as yesterday, Severus poured the blood from it's holder into a glass cup and gave it to her. Hermione of course, was more willing then yesterday. She downed it to the last drop before stepping forward to place it back on the bench as Severus handed her a serviette to wipe her fangs.

" _Thank you_ ," Hermione said with a warm smile, right after her fangs disappeared, and she swollowed the remaining blood that was in her mouth.

" _You're welcome_ ," Severus replied politely. Nodding his head as he strode into the middle of the room, deep in thought.

" _Is everything alright?_ ," Hermione asked anxiously, while turning around to face him with a nervous expression on her face.

" _Can I relay something upon you?_ ," Severus asked in a low voice. Frowning in thought as Hermione tensed uneasily.

" _Of course_ ," she answered apprehensively, while slowly nodding her head.

" _I read in the paper this morning that Potter has been questioning all of the survivors from the battle, about your whereabouts. He's never stopped looking for you_ ," Severus said solemnly, with a raised eyebrow as Hermione's eyes widened slightly before turning around, guilt-ridden.

" _I know_ ," Hermione whimpered regretfully as she turned back around with her arms crossed.

" _I will not start over_ , _by lying_ ," Severus insisted with a scolding frown. " _If he shows up looking for you, I'll have no choice but to tell him. He deserves the truth_ ," Severus added scornfully.

" _I understand_ ," Hermione whispered shakily. Nodding her head as she turned her back to him again.

" _How much longer do you expect to hide from him?_ ," Severus asked briskly in disapproval as Hermione's back stiffened.

" _He will find you, eventually. Unless you show yourself_ ," Severus stated suggestively, in a warning tone.

" _I, I can't_ ," She uttered as she quickly shook her head in ixnay.

" _Do you really, think he'll judge you?_ ," Severus asked. furrowing his eyebrows in dibelief as Hermione shifted to one foot to the other in aggervation before leaning on her hands on his work bench.

" _He's your best friend_. _I'm sure he'll understand_ ," Severus asserted reassuringly.

" _It's not Harry I'm worried about_ ," Hermione murmured anxiously. Turning her head to flash him a worried glance as Severus lifted his chin in realization.

" _It's your call_ ," Was all Severus said with a raised eyebrow as Hermione let out a deep breath.

 ** _Meanwhile at the burrow..._**

" _Have you asked everyone on your list?_ ," Ginny asked anxiously as she peered worriedly over his shoulder as Harry's eyes scaned the list of survivors that the ministry sent to him.

" _Yes Ginny, I've asked everyone. No one has seen, or heard from her_ ,"Harry retorted as he slammed his hands on the table in frustration. Crumpling the list a little bit.

" _There's still one name left_ ," Ginny pointed out as she picked up the crumpled list from the table, and read it. " _Oh no_ ," Ginny mumbled as her eyes widened slightly.

" _What?, who is it?_ ," Harry asked apprehensively as he stood up to read the name over her shoulder.

" _Snape_ ," Ginny intoned uneasily.

" _Snape?_ ," Harry chided confusedly. " _Why would he know where Hermione is?_ ," Harry added. Knitting his eyebrows together.

" _I'm not saying that he does_. _But we have to find her before someone else turns up dead_ ," Ginny replied pensively with an urgency in her voice.

" _Why are you so convinced that Hermione is to blame?_ ," Harry exclaimed furiously.

" _It's just a gut feeling._ Something doesn't feel right," Ginny murmured timidly.

" _Harry_ ," Ginny said quickly. " _I know you and Snape aren't that close, but he did save us all. He might have seen her, he might be our only hope to finding Hermione_ ," Ginny prompted encouragingly.

" _You have to talk to him_ ," Ginny insisted earnestly as she gently squeezed his arm.

" _Fine_. _I'll talk to him next week_ ," Harry grumbled. Pinching the bridge of his nose in submission before Ginny happily leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

 ** _(A/N hey!, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit long, I hope I answered some of ya'lls questions good enough._**

 ** _I Don't know when my next chapter will be out, but I'll upload as soon as I can. Thank you for any supportive comments!)_**

 ** _(To be continued...)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Truth**_ _ **Will Come Out.**_

A week later,

marked two weeks since Hermione first came to Severus.

It was another sunny day, that found Hermione hidden away in Severus's potions lab. Severus had set up a small, single sized bed for her in the corner, so she wouldn't have to hide away in his hall closet to stay out of the sun.

Severus had also dimmed the room, with very little light coming in through his small tafco window on the far left side of the room.

It was almost two in the afternoon and Severus had been out collecting more nourishment for Hermione. He had told her that they wouldn't be blood shedding anything else, until the rats blood proved to be a success.

When Severus got home, he quietly made his way into his lab, past a sleeping Hermione, who was buried under the covers. He carefully set the cage of petrified rats on his potions bench. He had to stun them, otherwise their blood would have gone cold quicker if he had killed them.

It was then, when Severus was eyeing the rats deep in thought, that a sudden gasp came from behind him. He swiftly turned to see Hermione sit up in bed, holding her throat as she tried to swollow in big gulps with a perplexed look on her face.

Severus knew that her thirst for blood would pine for more as her diet started to change. I mean a rat is not much, compared to the blood that ran through the length of a human body.

Severus hastily grabbed the cage off the bench and set it on the bed in front of Hermione, and opened the cage door. She immediately lunged her hand through and pulled one out as her fangs appeared before she hungrily sank her teeth into it and drained it of its blood.

Severus flinched as she frantically drained the blood out of every single one of them. Feeding it to her from a glass cup was one thing, but watching her feed for herself, was quite disconcerting.

After her fangs had disappeared she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment in quick discomfort before opening them again.

" _I expected this would happen, sooner or later,"_ Severus finally spoke, knowingly. _"Are you alright now?,"_ He asked anxiously as he eyed the dead rats that were scattered on the bed in front of her

" _I think so_ ," Hermione murmured with a dubious expression as she slowly nodded her head before glancing up at him.

That's when Severus noticed a dramatic change in her eyes. His eyes widened.

' _What?_ ," Hermione asked eagerly in curiosity. She wanted to know what made Severus react like that.

" _Your eyes_ ," Severus remarked dumbfounded as he pointed to her eyes.

" _My-,"_ Hermione started in confusion before her eyes widened, and she sped out of the room.

" _You_ _know, you are starting to give me whiplash_ ," Severus stated briskly as he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom while Hermione stared in shock at her reflection.

" _You did it_!," Hermione exclaimed in amazement while ignoring his comment as she examined her eyes in the mirror. They had turned from that deep red color, to a bright vivid orange.

" _I did not expect them to change so quickly,"_ Severus declared, raising his eyebrow thoughtfully. _"But then again, you are quicker then everyone else,_ " He added with an ironic smirk.

Hermione beamed at his reflection in the mirror before a slight blush crept onto her cheeks. Forcing her to look away.

Severus cleared his throat. " _So, are you ready for step two?_ ," He asked cautiously. Crossing his arms as he mentally shoved the awkward moment to the side.

" _What's step two?_ ," Hermione asked avidly as she gazed at him intently through the mirror again.

" _Socializing_ ," Severus replied in a careful tone as Hermione's eyes widened in fear.

She opened her mouth to protest but Severus cut her off. " _We need to see how you react around other people_ ," He asserted in a firm voice.

" _Are you sure that is a good idea?_ ," Hermione asked uneasily as she swiftly turned around to face him.

" _Look how much you have improved already_ ," Severus proclaimed astoundingly as Hermione sighed nervously.

" _A short walk, will do_ ," He stated patently.

" _But w_ _hat if I can't control myself?, what if I attack someone?, what if you can't stop me?_ ," Hermione argued in trepidation, as she quickly gazed back up at him while strands of her long hair fell lightly over her face as she shook her head.

" _There is no, stopping you_ ," Severus retorted gruffly while furrowing his eyebrows at her as she blinked at his harsh voice.

" _B_ _ut if you don't do it now, you never will. You'll just live in fear for the rest of your life. And for you, that is a very long time_ ," Severus declared brusquely.

Hermione grimaced as she exhaled in distress. " _Do you really believe that I am ready to go out there?_ ," She asked anxiously.

" _It doesn't matter what I believe_ ," Severus replied coolly." _You have to believe that you are ready to go out there_ ," He added as he pointed at her, then towards the door.

" _Well_ _I don't_ ," Hermione stated firmly in disbelief with fierce eyes.

A low growl sounded in his throat. " _Bloody hell, Granger, what happened to the insufferable know it all who wouldn't let anything stand in her way to achieve what she wanted?_ ," Severus asked scornfully.

" _I'm still me, I have just been through alot_ ," Hermione exclaimed defensively.

Severus scoffed. " _Brightest witch of her age, my arse_ ," He snarled to himself. " _You have not done what I have done, or seen what I have seen_ ," He continued in a cold voice.

Hermione gaped at him in shock.

 _"You killed Dumbledore. That's one person. I'm a serial killer, I killed twelve innocent people!, one for every month of the year!. I killed them in cold blood to save myself. Don't you dare, compare yourself to me_ ," Hermione shouted furiously with penetrating eyes.

Severus scowled at her before closing his eyes, as he exhaled exasperatedly through his nose.

" _This went too far_ ," He stated patently in penitence as he bowed his head.

" _You think_ ," Hermione muttered bitterly through her teeth as tears welled up her eyes. Severus remained silent.

" _Why do you even care?_ ," Hermione asked curiously as her tears trickled down her cheeks when she blinked up at him.

" _Because I promised to help you_ ," Severus replied earnestly. " _Because we are friends_ ," He added quietly.

" _We are?_ ," Hermione exclaimed softly as her eyes widened in surprise.

Severus nodded as he tilt his head back up to look at her. " _I know I am not the best person, but I'm trying to do right by you. I owe you that_ ," He proclaimed in genuine sincerity.

" _I-, I don't know what to say_ ," Hermione murmured sheepishly as she tucked her long hair behind her ears. Dumbfounded.

" _Don't say anything_ ," Severus protested solemnly as he stiffened in the door way while Hermione stared questioningly at him.

" _I'll go fetch your cloak_ ," Severus said in a low voice as he awkwardly strode away.

 _ **"What a strange man,"**_ Hermione thought curiously to herself as she watched him go before turning around towards the mirror to examin herself some more.

When Severus returned with her cloak, he kinda stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that Hermione had just finished magically braiding her hair into a long braid down her back while leaving out two curls to caress her face. He couldn't help admiring her. The corset dress didn't help either. She still refused to part with it. She was even more stubborn now.

 _ **"What is wrong with you? get a grip, old man, she was your student, for merlins sake!,"**_ Severus thought, berating himself while shaking his head.

Severus cleared his throat as Hermione quickly gazed up at him before turning around to face him.

" _Ready?_ ," Severus asked with a raised eyebrow as he handed her the cloak.

Hermione sighed nervously again.

" _As ready as I'll ever be_ ," She replied anxiously as she took her cloak from him.

Severus flashed her a quick encouraging smile before swiftly turning and making his way out towards the front door to wait for her.

" _Luck is on your side_ ," Severus remarked as he opened the door when Hermione met him a moment later, after clasping her cloak around her neck. Luck was in her favor, the sun had started to move away behind the clouds.

After pulling her hood up, she slowly stepped out into the light of the day with Severus right behind her.

They started by walking down the street. It was going alright, but everytime that someone passed them, giving them odd looks, Severus would flash a cautious glance at Hermione. Which she would return with an uneasy one.

" _Are you alright?_ ," Severus whispered worriedly as he studied her nervous expression.

" _I can smell everyone,"_ Hermione intoned in a timorous whisper as she stared down at the ground.

Against his better judgement, and his berating mind, Severus then carefully grasped her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. Hermione gazed up at him in surprise before flashing him a grateful smile as she slowly wrapped her other hand around his forearm.

They continued to walk, and as they turned the corner they practically bumped into a tall, blonde haired man who was dressed in all black, apart from the green scarf he was wearing around his neck.

 _"My, my, what a pleasant surprise to see you walking about, Severus,"_ Said the blonde haired man with a sardonic smirk.

Hermione, still with her head down, shuddered in revulsion at the sound of the mans voice as he swiftly moved his cane into his other hand.

 _"I wish I could same the same about you, Lucius,"_ Severus replied coldly after he got over his initial shock as Lucius continued to smirk at him. Finally noticing the hooded figure at his side with her head down.

" _Ah, and who might this be?, did you finally find someone who was willing to shag you, Severus?,"_ Lucius remarked in a malignant tone with a mischievous look in his eyes as he then eyed the figure intently while Severus glared daggers at him, and moved to stand partly in front of Hermione to shield her from Lucius's prying eyes.

" _Oooo, protective are we?, I won't hurt her,"_ Lucius smiled mischieviously.

 _"I can not say the same for her,"_ Severus retorted in a low warning voice as he tightened his grip on her arm a little.

 _"Is that a threat?,"_ Lucius asked coolly. Furrowing his eyebrows as his eyes landed on the cloaked figure again.

" _Reveal yourself,"_ He ordered harshly while Severus continued to glare daggers at him.

Hermione by now was angry, humiliated, and repulsed by his accusations. She slowly raised her head, and flashed her vivid orange gaze on him.

Lucius stared in shock for a moment before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

 _"Well well, Ms. Granger, I see what the war has done to you,"_ He remarked in astonishment as she glared furiously up at him.

" _I must say, I am quite impressed with you. All those helpless people, dying at your expense, well done,"_ Lucius added in admiration as Hermione huffed dangerously.

" _Do not antagonize her_ ," Severus snarled.

" _I think I like you better this way,"_ Lucius continued with a smirk. Ignoring Severus's warning like he hadn't heard him.

Severus scowled at him.

" _Although, it is a shame, that our world will never be gifted by your knowledgeable offspring,"_ Lucius said with a wicked grin.

 _"Such a waste,"_ He sneered with a lascivious look in his eyes while shaking his head at her as he leaned on his cane in fake pity.

Severus's eyes widened as Hermione violently whacked his cane out from under him, and lunged at Lucius with her fangs bared. Knocking him to the ground.

" _Hermione, don't!,"_ Severus called as he quickly whipped out his wand and shot a stunner at her. Making her freeze in place, ontop of him.

No matter how much he hated it, Severus had to stun her. He had no other choice. Given her new state, he knew he couldn't of held her back. She was too strong.

" _Have you no brains?!,"_ Severus hissed as he stepped forward to carefully pull Hermione's petrified body off of Lucius.

" _She's a feisty one, she's got fire,"_ Lucius complemented. Standing up, and quickly composing himself before picking up his cane as Hermione stood frozen in Severus's arms. glaring death at Lucius.

" _I warned you not to antagonize her. Next time, I will not be so forthcoming to save your arse,"_ Severus growled as he glowered at him.

Lucius sneered at them as he hoisted his cane up higher in his hand before stalking off past them, and around the corner.

" _Rennervate,_ " Severus muttered with a flick of his wand when he knew for sure Lucius was out of sight.

All of a sudden Hermione gasped as she could finally move. She collapsed to her knees in shock. Her dress and cloak forming into a circle around her.

" _I failed. I almost killed him,_ " Hermione mumbled through her hands that had flown up to her mouth in regret.

Severus stared thoughtfully down at her with steely eyes before he hurriedly pulled her to her feet by her arms at the sound of approuching footsteps and apparated away with a quick pop.

Moments later they reappeared, where they could not be seen. Deep in the woods, surrounded by thick trees, and long grass. Nothing for miles.

" _Where are we?_ ," Hermione asked inquisitively as she examined her surroundings.

" _We are Fourty miles south of Cokeworth,_ _two hours distance from London_ ," Severus replied, emotionless as he raised his eyebrow in her direction.

Hermione quickly turned her head to look at him. " _Cokeworth?, isn't that where you grew up?,"_ Hermione asked with keen curiosity.

" _Yes,"_ Severus answered curtly in reluctance. Seeming very taciturn in discussing his childhood with her.

" _Okay, umm, what are we doing here?,"_ Hermione asked awkwardly as she moved to stand in front of him.

" _Step four,_ " Severus said in a firm voice as he folded his hands together in front of him.

Hermione frowned in confusion.

" _But I failed step three, I attacked him,"_ She retorted as she stared at him in disbelief while shaking her head.

" _But you did not kill him,_ " Severus declared seriously with fierce eyes.

" _Only because you stunned me!_ ," Hermione exclaimed as she turned around with her arms crossed.

" _I had no choice,_ " Severus stated coolly in a low voice as he scowled at the ground.

" _I know,_ " Hermione muttered as she rolled her eyes in self hatred. Then took a deep breath before turning back around to face him.

" _Thank you,_ " Hermione said solemnly with a grateful smile.

Severus nodded at her in return.

" _Now, I want you to tell the truth,"_ Severus then said brusquely as he carefully took a step towards her as Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

" _Did you attack him because you did not get enough to eat?,"_ Severus continued seriously with inquiring eyes.

Hermione tensed.

" _I didn't like the way he was speaking to us,"_ She quickly replied. Receiving a knowing eyebrow from Severus in disbelief.

" _If that were true, I would be dead,"_ Severus stated patently as Hermione turned her head away from him.

" _Did you not get enough?,"_ Severus asked again as he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

" _No,"_ Hermione replied as she swiftly turned her head back to look at him.

 _"Why didn't you say something?," Severus exclaimed, frowning as he chastised her._

 _"I told you I didn't want to go!, but I went anways because I didn't want to disappoint you, because out of everyone at Hogwarts, you were the one couldn't bare to disappoint!,"_ Hermione retorted defensively.

Severus's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, incertitude, and slight shock as Hermione stood there awkwardly shifting her feet.

" _I am going to allow you to hunt on your own, you will find plenty of specimens here,"_ Severus spoke slowly with an odd look on his face as he took a step back.

Hermione blinked up at him in surprise.

" _You're letting me go?,"_ Hermione asked disbelievingly.

" _You say that as if I am imprisoning you,"_ Severus snapped scornfully.

" _That's not what I meant,"_ Hermione blurted out as she shook her head. Quickly trying to fix things.

" _I just don't understand why you would trust me to go off on my own,"_ Hermione said in bewilderment.

" _Because this is something, you must do on your own, without me. If I am to do everything for you, you will never learn to believe in yourself,"_ Severus declared gruffly.

 _"Now, I will wait for you right here,"_ Severus said earnestly. " _Go,"_ He commanded nodding his head in the direction behind her.

" _Will you take this then?,"_ Hermione asked softly as she began to unclip her cloak. " _It will be easier without it,"_ She added as she pulled it off before handing it to him.

Severus nodded as he slowly took her cloak from her and folded it over his arm. Then Severus's face softened a little.

" _Now go,"_ Severus said as he nodded his head at her again before she slowly turned away from him, then turned her head to say something to him over her shoulder.

" _You're a good friend, Severus,"_ Hermione smiled as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Smirking at him before she sped off out of sight.

Severus scoffed. Rolling his eyes before smirking to himself as he transfigured a fallen tree branch into rustic looking wooden bench that now sat under a large carpinus betulus tree. He sat down to wait.

No more then an hour later, Severus heard a twig snap from behind him and he quickly jumped up to see Hermione standing a few feet behind him.

" _Do not, do that_ ," Severus exclaimed aggitatedly as he clutched his chest, and the arm of the bench as he walked around it to face her.

" _I'm sorry,"_ Hermione responded apologetically with a broad smile.

Severus rolled his eyes again.

" _How did it go?,"_ He asked curiously as he walked over to her to give her cloak back.

" _Oh, it was amazing, I have never felt so alive,"_ Hermione replied excitedly as she swiftly wrapped her cloak around her shoulders.

" _I actually caught a wild boar,"_ She added with a smug grin as she clasped her cloak around her neck.

Severus raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

" _Well, actually a few, but I don't want to brag,"_ Hermione crowed happily as Severus scoffed to contain his laughter.

" _I see,"_ Severus smirked as he finally noticed the splattered blood on her neck, and chest that made a long trail down the front of her dress, and down to the hem of her skirt.

Hermione blushed as she swiftly wrapped her cloak firmly around herself.

" _Believe me, I washed most of it off in the river, just north of here,"_ Hermione asserted sheepishly.

" _You missed a spot,"_ Severus pointed out teasingly as he motioned to the blood in her hair.

Hermione puffed out a sharp breath as her hands flew to the top of her head. Severus laughed as Hermione gaped at him.

" _What?,"_ Severus asked upon seeing the strange expression on Hermione's face.

" _Oh, nothing, I've just never heard you laugh before,"_ Hermione murmured wondrously. Shaking her head.

" _Terrifying, is it not?,"_ Severus sneered contempuously with a raised eyebrow.

" _No, It's nice. You should laugh more often,"_ Hermione proclaimed eagerly as she brushed past him. Smiling to herself at the taken aback expression on Severus's face.

 _ **"What the bloody hell,"**_ Severus thought bemusedly to himself before he turned around to find her twirling her loose bloodstained strand of hair, seeming to be lost in thought.

He decided to push it to the back of his mind for now as he slowly walked up to her and held out his arm.

" _Shall we head back?,"_ Severus suggested, raising his eyebrow at her as she gazed up at him.

Hermione nodded as she took his offered arm, and held it tight as they disapparated with a loud crack.

They apparated outside of Severus's flat in London moments later. Quickly heading inside before anyone noticed them. Who knows what kind of things Lucius Malfoy could be telling everyone.

" _Well, I'm gonna go clean up in the shower_ ," Hermione said as soon as Severus had shut the door behind them.

He nodded as she made her way towards the bathroom. Unfortunetly it was a one bedroom flat, meaning the bathroom was attached to the one room. His room. But Severus had been nice enough to allow her access to it.

About twenty minutes later when she was cleansed of the blood, Hermione got out of the shower. She wrung the water out of her long wet hair before wrapping a towel around herself, and stepping out of the bathroom into his room to find her dress missing, and to be replaced with a dark colored pair of eunina jeans, and a navy blue geccinice chiffon blouse. She found a note layed ontop.

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **I summoned it to be cleaned. You will get it back. I know how obstinate you are about it, but for now, your other halfs fashion needs are going to have to make do with this.**_

 _ **Severus**_.

Hermione inwardly growled. She could just imagine the smirk on his face when he wrote this. She threw the note back down on the bed before examining the outfit next to it.

After she got dressed, she went to put her boots back on and then realized how ridiculous they would look with her outfit. She groaned to herself as she retrieved her wand from the shelf in the bathroom, and with a wave of her wand and a few muttered spells, she transfigured her shoes into a pair of black leather PU ankle boots with a pointed toe, and a three inch stiletto heel.

 _ **"There,"**_ Hermione thought smugly to herself as she examined her new footwear.

Deciding not to use magic on her hair, she left it to dry naturally. Then Hermione walked out of Severus's room as she started combing her fingers through her damp hair. Walking back into his sitting room when all of a sudden there was a knock on his front door.

Severus swiftly set the book he was reading down and stood up from his chair. Holding his hand up while pressing his index finger to his lips before he stalked out of the room to answer the door as Hermione leaned her back against the wall to listen.

She heard Severus open the door and inhale sharply as the unexpected visitor began to speak.

 _"Hello, sir," Greeted the young man as he patiently waiting for Snape to speak._

 _"Potter, what are you doing here?_ ," Severus asked. Trying to sound bored, and nonchalant, even though he knew exactly why he was here.

Hermione let out a soft gasp while her hands covered her mouth as she heard her best friends voice.

" _I was wondering if I could steal a few moments of your time?,_ " Harry asked.

 _"If you must,"_ Severus replied in a bored tone as he stood aside to allow Harry to stand in his entryway before closing the door behind him.

 _"I'm_ _assuming it's safe to say that you already know why I am here,_ " Harry implied inquisitively with somewhat of a flicker of hope glinting in his green eyes.

" _I am aware,_ " Severus admitted in a gruff voice as Hermione held her breath.

 _ **"This can not be happening right now, it's too soon,"**_ Hermione inwardly whimpered. Squeezing her eyes shut as she pressed her head to the wall.

" _Did you see Hermione at all during the battle?, or afterwards?,"_ Harry asked desperately.

" _I know I sound desperate, but I have asked everyone. You are the only one left that I can ask,"_ Harry declared. Feeling hopeless.

Hermione dropped her head to the side as she felt a pang of guilt in her chest. He was heartbroken and it was all her fault.

 _Yes, I saw her dueling with Fenrir greyback, down by the quidditch fields. That is the last I saw of her_ ," Severus confessed honestly as he inwardly twinged with guilt. It was the truth. He had not seen her since then, until two weeks ago.

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock.

 _ **"He saw me?,"**_ Hermione thought incredulously to herself as her eyebrows furrowed.

" _Have you heard anything from her?,"_ Harry asked next, while at the same time he knew deep down that it was pointless.

Severus didn't answer right away, and Hermione knew he was fighting with himself. Whether or not to tell the truth.

Hermione grimaced in dolor, as she to had to make a choice. _**"I can't make him do this,"**_ She berated herself as she shook her head.

And just when Severus was about to answer him, Hermione stepped out from around the corner.

" _Stop!,"_ Hermione shouted as both men whipped their heads around to look at her. One with disbelief, while the other couldn't hide the shock on his face.

" _I can't let you do this, It's selfish of me to expect you to lie, What kind of friend would I be,"_ Hermione stated shakily as Severus stared at her in shock, and wonderment.

" _Hermione?, is that you?,"_ Harry asked excitedly as his eyes lit up while Severus and Hermione continued to stare at each other. Closing her eyes when she heard Harry say her name. She took a deep breath before turning to her best friend.

" _Hello, Harry,"_ Hermione murmured as she swollowed the lump in her throat that would've came out as a sob.

" _It is you,"_ Harry exclaimed, sighing in relief as he rushed forward and threw his arms around her.

Hermione gasped at the sudden contact and her eyes widened slightly as she gazed at Severus over Harry's shoulder.

" _Uh,_ _Potter, I would not do that-,"_ Severus started urgently. Taking a step forward as he held up his hand before Harry cut him off.

" _She is my best friend. She won't hurt me,_ " Harry quipped as Severus snapped his mouth shut before rolling his eyes.

" _But I already have,"_ Hermione whispered regretfully into Harry's ear.

" _That doesn't matter now," Harry replied dismissively as he shook his head. Refusing to let her go._

 _"Of course it does,"_ Hermione exclaimed as she pulled away from him, quite easily.

" _I let you think I was dead, so I could go aplay hide and seek. Doesn't that bother you?_ ," Hermione asked fiercely in disbelief.

" _Hermione, stop trying to make me mad at you,_ " Harry demanded brusquely as he tried to keep a firm hold of her wrists.

Hermione blinked at him in shock while Severus watched them apprehensively.

" _You're not mad?,_ " Hermione whimpered as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Harry shook his head. " _All I wanted to do was find you, and now I have_ ," Harry said earnestly as he hugged her again.

Hermione smiled through her tears as she wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing into his shoulder.

" _I was so worried you would never forgive me,"_ Hermione mumbled into his shoulder as she sniffled.

" _If that's what you truly thought, Hermione, you don't know me at all,_ " Harry remarked teasingly as Hermione chortled before they pulled away from each other.

" _I won't lie, and tell you that you didn't hurt me, Hermione, because you did. I thought I'd never see you again,_ " Harry stated in dejection as Hermione looked down in shame.

" _But I understand now_ ," Harry added as he tilted her chin up to look solemnly into her orange eyes.

Hermione's eyes flickered to Severus's for a moment as he raised his eyebrow at her as if to say, (I told you so.) Hermione smiled as Harry wiped away her tears.

" _What happened?_ " Harry asked softly as Hermione sighed before relaying the same story to Harry as the one she told Severus on the night she found him.

" _I didn't see any vampires during the battle,_ " Harry exclaimed furiously in confusion as they all made there way back into the sitting room.

 _"He wasn't apart of it, he just stumbled upon the bonanza,_ " Hermione grumbled. Frowning in remembrance as she seated herself down onto the couch.

" _Oh, Hermione,"_ Harry uttered in sympathy as he sat down next to her before starting to rub her arm to comfort her.

 _"Don't feel sorry for me!,_ " Hermione suddenly snapped as she scooted away from him. " _Feel sorry for all the innocent people I killed, the bodies that you discovered!,"_ She added before saying.

" _I'm a monster,_ " She muttered bitterly as she bowed her head.

" _Don't say that,"_ Severus spoke suddenly in a firm voice as he stepped forward out of his corner. Not being able to keep quiet anymore.

Hermione quickly gazed up at him as he slowly took a step towards them.

" _You are not a monster,_ " Severus declared with earnest sincerity in his dark eyes.

" _Snape's right, Hermione,_ " Harry chimed in. Eyeing them both awkwardly as they continued to stare at one another. Again.

 _"Oddly enough,_ " Harry continued suspiciously before bombarding them with questions.

" _How Long have you known Hermione was alive?,_ " He asked curiously as he directed his gaze onto Severus.

" _Two weeks,"_ Severus replied truthfully as he fiddled with his fingers.

" _No offence, Snape,_ " Harry said politely as Snape raised an eyebrow at him before Harry continued. " _But why did you go to him,_ " Harry asked as he turned his questioning gaze back on Hermione.

" _I didn't GO to him, Harry,_ _we just ran into each other,_ " Hermione stated earnestly as she flashed a knowing glance at Severus. She knew he probably didn't want Harry to know how they really found each other.

" _Ran into each other where?,_ " Harry asked curiously. Catching onto their secret glance.

" _That's not important right now, Harry,_ " Hermione said dismissively. Holding her hand up in front of her.

" _The important thing is, is that you found me,_ " Hermione added softly as she smiled to reassure him.

" _But why are you here?,"_ Harry asked questioningly as he eyed her wet hair intently. Hermione sighed.

" _I begged him to help me. I don't want to hurt anyone else, I don't want to be a killer,_ " Hermione responded sadly as she shook her head.

" _What are you doing to help her?,_ " Harry inquired. Turning his attention to Snape.

" _I've changed her diet. Quite drastically. She now feeds off the blood of animals,_ " Severus replied calmly.

" _And that's working?,_ " Harry asked in slight surprise as Hermione bowed her head while Severus regarded her knowingly for a moment before answering him.

" _As you can see, the blood has proven to be successful. The color effect in her eyes has changed,"_ Severus proclaimed patently as he motioned his hand in Hermione's direction as she glanced up at Harry before dropping her eyes back down to the floor.

" _I've kept her away from the outside world for the time being, but today was her first outing in two weeks, and we had an unexpected run in with Lucius Malfoy,_ " Severus continued gruffly as Hermione closed her eyes.

" _She attacked him,_ " Severus stated.

" _You did?,"_ Harry exclaimed in shock as he quickly turned his head to look at her.

" _Yes,_ " Hermione answered sheepishly as she slowly rose her head to look up at him.

" _I would have killed him if it weren't for Severus_ ," Hermione murmured seriously before Flashing Severus another grateful smile.

" _What do you mean?,_ " Harry asked in confusion. Eyeing the both of them once again.

" _Have you ever encountered a vampire before, Potter?,_ " Severus asked curtly with an incisive eyebrow.

" _Professor Quirrell was a vampire, right?,"_ Harry asked conclusively as Severus scoffed.

 _"Hardly,_ " Severus smirked. " _He was nothing like this. You are in for a surprise, Potter,_ " He quirked as Hermione blushed.

" _What's that suppose to mean?_ ," Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he gazed expectantly at Hermione.

" _I can do things, Harry, things others can't, things only people like me can do,_ " Hermione explained softly as she anxiously bit her bottom lip.

" _How do you mean?,_ " Harry asked eagerly as Severus continued to smirk at them.

" _I won't go into details right now,_ _but I promise, you will find out soon enough,"_ Hermione stated apologetically in a firm voice as Harry nodded reluctantly.

" _Harry, I need_ _you to understand, I can not go with you,_ " She murmured sadly with regret as Severus's smirk faded while he regarded her thoughtfully.

" _But I just got you back,_ " Harry protested.

" _I know, and I am so sorry, but I can not go back, and put all of you in danger,_ " Hermione declared solemnly.

" _I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I attacked one of you,_ " Hermione added shakily while shaking her head as she panicked at the thought.

" _But you can stay here with Snape?,_ " Harry briskly accused as he knitted his eyebrows together.

" _It's not like that, Harry,_ " Hermione huffed. " _It takes every fiber of my being, everyday, to control myself, to not let temptation take over me,"_ She asserted defensively as she tried to avoid Severus's questioning gaze. Unfortunetly for her it was Severus who spoke next.

" _What do you mean by that?,"_ Severus inquired as he cautiously took a step closer.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat before lifting her eyes to his curious ones as Harry watched on, quite curious himself.

 _"Each persons blood is different, everyone has their own scent. Some are more inviting then others, and then it's like an addiction, until you give in,"_ Hermione explained uneasily as Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

" _So when you attacked Lucius-,"_ Severus started before Hermione cut him off.

" _He smelt like cigar smoke, and bourbon,"_ Hermione grumbled. " _I only attacked him to protect you, plus that disgraceful man never learned when to shut his mouth,"_ She added furiously as she crossed her arms.

 _"So in the woods, when I specifically asked you not to lie to me, you lied anyways,"_ Severus accused coolly as Hermione quickly scooted to the edge of the couch. Blinking rapidly in thought.

" _I already revealed too much to you, I didn't think you'd want to know the truth,"_ She replied patently as she gazed up at him while shaking her head.

" _well, you're right,"_ Severus retorted brusquely as he swiftly flicked the end of his cloak behind him.

" _wait, what?,"_ Harry exclaimed in confusion, and shock.

" _Nothing,_ " Hermione dismissed as she shook her head. " _This conversation is over,"_ She added with a quick glance at Severus as he shot a glare at her.

"Y _ou should go, Harry,"_ Hermione said as she quickly stood up to face him.

" _What?-,"_ said Harry as he stood up to protest but Hermione quickly pulled him into fierce hug.

 _"I'll see you soon, I promise,"_ She whispered solemnly into his ear before taking a step back, and smiling at her friend as she pushed a strand of his untidied hair out of his face before he turned to head towards the door.

 _"What do I tell everyone?,"_ Harry asked urgently as he quickly turned to face his best friend.

 _"Tell them I'm fine, that I'm getting better, and that I will be home soon,"_ Hermione replied softly after a minute in thought.

Harry beamed at her, then politely nodded his head at Snape before turning around and exiting his home.

As soon as he shut the door, Severus rounded on Hermione as she brushed past him.

 _"This conversation is not done,"_ Severus spat briskly with penetrating eyes.

Hermione whipped around to glare fiercely at him, and for a second Severus thought she was going to attack him. But instead she sighed heavily as she crossed her arms, and waited for him to speak.

 _"I do not want your protection, nor do I need it_. _I don't know what made you think I did so,"_ Severus stated moments later in a low voice as he knitted his eyebrows together in contemplation.

Hermione exhaled a sharp breath as she leaned against the hallway closet door.

 _"I did it to repay you,"_ Hermione admitted genuinely as she glanced earnestly at him.

Severus frowned in disapproval.

" _I do not want you to recompense me, you have done nothing. It was my job as your professor, to watch over you,"_ Severus retorted briskly as he furrowed his eyebrows.

 _"Yes, and you did, but that does not mean that you don't need someone who will stand up for you, and as your friend I will not apologize,"_ Hermione exclaimed persistently as she shook her head.

" _I will not. You can not make me, nor stop me,_ " Hermione added stubbornly at the displeasing look on Severus's face before she swiftly turned on her heel, leaving him standing in the hallway all alone.

Severus sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, then he made his way into his lab where he found Hermione standing under the little window with her arms wrapped firmly around herself as she watched the last bit of the sunset as it peeked through the thinning clouds and went down behind the rows of houses near by.

" _B_ _eautiful, is it not?,"_ Severus remarked quitetly as he walked up beside her.

Hermione shifted on her feet as she turned her head away from him before turning back to gaze upon the sun as it shined into the window. Her eyes almost glowing in the light as it beamed on her.

" _Yes, it is,_ " Hermione intoned as she tightened her grip on her arms.

Severus watched in concern as her skin started to sizzle as if there were little bubbles under her skin.

" _Maybe you should move away from the window,"_ Severus suggested anxiously.

" _I'm okay,_ " Hermione murmured as she continued to stare out the window in a daze.

Severus rolled his eyes before turning his worried gaze back on her.

" _Does it hurt?,_ " He asked curiously as he studied the blank expression on her face, looking for any signs of discomfort.

" _No, it only tickles at first, then it starts to ich, and then the burning starts_ ," Hermione replied. Scoffing as she finally tore her eyes away from the window to stare down at her hands that were slightly turning red with tiny blisters.

It was only seconds later that her shoulders tensed as she lightly scratched the skin on her hands, and Severus stepped forward to quickly pull the curtins shut.

" _That's enough,_ " Severus said gruffly as he turned to face her, and within seconds later the redness and the blisters were gone.

" _I am not a child,"_ Hermione muttered through her teeth.

" _You want to burn to death? I cannot help you if you are dead,_ Severus retorted brusquely.

" _What do you want?,_ " Hermione huffed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

" _I am trying to apologize,"_ Severus replied coolly in a low voice.

" _You seem to be apologizing alot today,"_ Hermione rejoindered sarcastically as Severus narrowed his eyes at her, but he bit his tongue before opening his mouth to reply to her.

" _I did not understand the seriousness of this situation, nor how it's really effecting you,"_ Severus replied solemnly as Hermione dropped her cold facade, and she looked down at the floor.

" _At times, I still see the insufferable know it all, and I forget about your new found ability to snap my neck in a second,"_ Severus added sarcastically with an ironic smirk as Hermione quickly gazed up at him and her face sofened.

 _"Really?,"_ Hermione asked eagerly as he nodded at her.

" _Apart from what we see with our own eyes, you haven't changed that much, Hermione,"_ Severus responded earnestly to reassure her, and Hermione smiled gratefully at him.

 _ **(A/N welp I think I'm gonna end this chapter here lol it got a bit long, but I've been working on it for a couple months now and I didn't know how I wanted it to end.**_

 _ **I hope you all liked this chapter, I decided to add some drama to it lol that damn Lucius! and yay, Harry finally found her! How will everyone react when they see her? stay tuned!**_

 _ **I will try to update again soon!)**_

 _ **(To be continued...)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_The_** ** _Visit To The Burrow._**

A few weeks later.

Severus and Hermione had just returned from their hunting session. Thankfully with no problems and or issues because of Lucius Malfoy. But only time will reveal what he might do.

Hermione hopped out of the shower once again, fully clensed, and got dressed by slipping on a pair of black tights, a black wavy pleated skirt that flowed just above her knees with a white short sleeved v-neck chiffon blouse that had elegant beading on the neck, and small ruffles trailing down like a tie.

Afterwards she put on her black George-15 strap buckle stiletto heel ankle boots before sticking her arms through her dark grey nordstrom cardigan that reached to just about her waist. She Buttoned up the middle button only.

Then she dried her hair with a swift wave of her wand, and her hair cascaded into long spiral curls down her back, and arms. Leaving it down to frame her face.

After that, she made her way into Severus's sitting room where she found him with his nose buried into one of his books.

" _What are you reading?,"_ Hermione asked curiously as she sat down in the leather chair next to his.

They've grown quite close over the last few weeks and they found that they both enjoyed reading together by the fire in their spare time. So he got her that chair as a gift. From a friend to a friend. ;)

 _"Oh, nothing interesting,"_ Severus replied dismissively with a smirk.

Hermione knitted her eyebrows in disbelief while trying not to laugh.

" _Well, it sure looked like it,"_ Hermione remarked playfully as she pretended to hold up a book an ich from her face.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her as she bursted out laughing.

" _Please tell me,"_ Hermione begged persistently with a big grin as Severus frowned at her.

" _No, you laughed at me,"_ He grumbled.

Hermione puffed out a breath of air.

 _"Okay, I'm sorry,"_ She exclaimed apologetically as she scooted to the edge of her chair while she rested her hands on her knees.

Severus sighed before leaning forward to show her the book he was reading.

" _Wiliam Shakespeare,"_ Hermione exclaimed as she read it out loud in astonishment.

" _Go ahead, make fun,"_ Severus retorted while pulling the book back as he leaned away from her.

 _"No,"_ Hermione said as she shook her head in wonderment. _"I think that's amazing that you read Shakespeare, most men don't,"_ She added sincerely with a soft smile as he eyed her curiously.

" _Which one are you reading?,"_ She asked admiringly as he looked down at the book in his hands.

" _Sonnet, 145,"_ Severus replied.

" _Will you read it to me?,"_ Hermione asked hopefully with a warm smile as Severus regarded her thouhtfully for a moment before he gave in, and he started to read.

 _"Those lips that love's ow_ _n_ _hand did make_ _breathed forth the sound_ _that said_ _"I hate"_

 _t_ _o me that languish_ _for_ _her sake;_

 _but when she saw my_ _woeful state,_ _straight in her heart did_ _mercy come,_

 _c_ _hiding that tongue that,_ e _ver sweet,_ _was used in giving gentle doom,_

 _a_ _nd taught it thus anew to_ _greet_ ;

 _"I hate" she altered with an end_ _that followed it as gentle day_

 _d_ _oth follow night, who like_ _a fiend_

 _f_ _rom heav'n to hell is_ _flown away._

 _"I hate" from hate_ _away she threw, and saved my_ _life, saying_

 _"not you"._

Severus read in a deep, yet soft tone of voice as her now golden stare met his dark pools. They stared knowingly at one another when he finished.

It was true, She did hate him. but when overwhelmed by the truth, she forgive him. Shown him mercy. and spared his life. She even became his friend.

Hermione blushed as she glanced down to fiddle the with the hem of her skirt.

" _Well, we better get going, we don't want to be late,"_ Severus proclaimed. Breaking the awkward silence as he set the book down before getting to his feet while he waited for Hermione to do the same.

" _Do I look alright?,"_ She asked anxiously as she glanced down at herself.

Severus tensed awkwardly as he eyed her from head to toe as she waited nervously, and expectantly for him to answer.

If he was honest with himself, he thought she was absolutely beautiful. Apart from everything else wonderful about her, her abnormal beauty was starting to take a toll on him, But he would never admit that to her. So he nodded with a warm smile instead.

Then, since it was sunny outside, he stalked over to his fireplace and waited for her to join him at his side before he reached for his jar of floo powder and threw some into the roaring flames. As they turn green he called out for the burrow and they stepped through, only to walk right into their sitting room. Severus appearing first, then Hermione closely behind him.

All who were in the room suddenly looked up to greet their guests, and they all gasped in shock. It was Aurthur Weasly who spoke first.

" _You two came,"_ He exclaimed as Hermione nervously hid behind Severus when Molly, Harry, and Ginny entered the room. The two women gasped as well.

 _"Severus, Hermione, is that really you, dear?,"_ Molly asked softly in disbelief.

Severus glanced down at Hermione as she flashed him an anxious look before she slowly stepped around him to allow them all to gaze upon her.

 _"Yes, it's me,"_ Hermione replied in a delicate tone of voice that could break down into sobs of remorse at any moment as Molly gazed in shock into her golden yellow eyes.

" _You are a vampire,"_ Ginny stated knowingly. But was still completely stupefied with disbelief. Even with the truth standing right in front of her.

" _You say that as if you already knew,"_ Severus remarked thoughtfully as Hermione switched her gaze from Molly to Ginny.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other in apprehension before Ginny turn back to Hermione.

" _I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't want to believe it, I still don't, but nothing but that seemed to make sense,"_ Ginny declared sheepishly in genuine sincerity as she sadly shook her head.

" _How did you know that I was still alive?,"_ Hermione asked inquiringly with curious eyes.

" _Because you're Hermione Granger, you're a survivor,"_ Ginny replied earnestly with a soft smile as Hermione sadly bowed her head before she spoke.

" _You're wrong, I did die that night. I am basically just a walking corpse,"_ Hermione stated gravely as they all stood there. Stunned as Severus scowled down at her.

 _"Stop talking like that,"_ Severus snapped scornfully at her.

" _Well, I am,"_ Hermione exclaimed helplessly before swiftly rolling up her left sleeve to reveal her forearm that still had the mark of dirty blood that reminded her everytime she looked at it. Then she held her arm out to Ginny.

" _I have no heat, I am just a cold, and empty body_ ," Hermione continued as Severus continued to frown at her while Ginny slowly stepped forward and gently grasped her arm.

She gasped in surprise at how cold and pale she really was as Molly winced before she approached Hermione, and tenderly grabbed her hand.

" _Oh, my dear, none of that matters, you're here, that is what is important,"_ Molly stated with a loving smile as she squeezed her hand while cupping her left cheek.

Hermione smiled sadly.

" _You,"_ Came a sudden voice from the doorway, and they all looked to see Ron standing there with an expression of disbelief, disdain, and anger.

Hermione glanced over at him in apprehension as he stared coldly into her golden gaze.

" _Ron,"_ Hermione murmured anxiously as he glared at her.

" _So it's true, you're the one running around murdering everyone,"_ Ron asserted in disgust as Hermione's face fell in dejection before she lowered her head in shame.

Severus watched with hard eyes as Hermione sniffled before she gazed back up at him with tears in her eyes.

" _Wow,"_ Ron muttered coolly as they continued to stare at one another as his cold blue eyes bore into her golden penitent ones.

" _Don't you have anything else you want to say to Hermione?,"_ Molly chastised as Ron nodded his head.

" _Ya, I've got something to say,"_ Ron answered bitterly as Hermione waited apprehensively for him to speak.

" _How could you do this to me?, did that kiss in the chamber mean nothing to you?,_ Ron remarked angrily. Pointing his finger at her as Hermione's jaw dropped and she exhaled a small incredulous breath.

" _Of course it did,"_ Hermione exclaimed as they all watched in surprise at their exchange while Severus shifted his feet with a slight pang of jealously.

" _But I had no choice,"_ Hermione added defensively as she shook her head.

" _Yes you did,"_ Ron retorted. " _You could have come straight to us, and we would have found some way to help you, together,"_ He added furiously as he motioned to himself and to Harry as a two single tears trickled down her cheeks.

" _You do not understand,"_ Hermione declared. Sniffling as she wiped her tears.

" _I, am a vampire, I was out for blood, so there was no way in hell I was gonna come anywhere near any of you,"_ She continued in a firm voice with furrowed eyebrows as she gazed at everyone in the room. Then Severus.

" _Then why did you come back?,"_ Ron asked brusquely as he crossed his arms while his mother glared at him.

" _I didn't intend to,"_ Hermione admitted quietly as their faces fell.

" _But when I saw Severus in london, I knew he could help me,"_ She declared patently as she glanced gratefully up at Severus.

 _"What can he do, that I can't?,"_ Ron asked curtly in puzzlement.

Hermione squeezed Severus's lower left arm before he could opened his mouth to comment as Ron glared at them in aversion.

 _"Don't kid yourself, Ron,"_ Ginny remarked seriously as he glared at his sister.

" _Snape obviously has more intelligance, and perspicacity then you do, to succeed in helping Hermione,"_ Ginny asserted as she waved her hand towards them. Emphasising Hermione's appearance, and well being.

" _It's true, if it weren't for him, I'd still be that murderous, red eyed, monster_ " Hermione chimed in, in repulsion.

" _But now, now I can pass a stranger on the street and not be tempted. I mean the temptation is still there, but it's getting easier and easier to ignore,"_ Hermione exclaimed smugly as she glanced up at Severus, and he slightly bowed his head at her with a warm smile in return.

 _"I hate that I have to feed on the blood of animals, but I need their blood to survive,"_ Hermione continued regrettably with a sudden urgency in her eyes.

" _How is an animals blood different then a humans?,"_ Ginny asked bemusedly.

" _They're not,"_ Hermione replied. " _But, the more of their blood I drink, the more it ceases my desire for human blood,"_ She added awkwardly.

" _So you still crave it?,"_ Ron asked briskly as Hermione tensed in discomfit.

" _You do not have to answer that,"_ Severus quickly declared protectively as he took a step closer to her to place his hand on her right shoulder to comfort her.

Hermione sighed before sadly shaking her head at him with a smile of appreciation as he slowly removed his hand. She turned her attention onto Ron.

" _Yes, I do,_ " Hermione responded. Guilt ridden as they all glanced with a sad expression with each other while Rons hard expression of disapproval did not change.

" _B_ _ut I swear, I haven't killed anyone_ _since Severus started helping me_ ," Hermione added solemnly to reassure them.

" _What about Lucius?,"_ Aurthur asked knowingly as he and Harry glanced at each other.

Severus tensed as Hermione exhaled a long breath. She should have known Harry would tell them.

" _Yes, I attacked Lucius Malfoy, but I didn't hurt him,"_ Hermione confessed in shame before looking down at her hands.

 _"But_ _you would have if Snape hadn't stopped you,"_ Ron retorted.

Hermione nodded.

" _What do you mean, "stopped her?",_ Molly exclaimed incredulously.

" _I had to stun her, Molly. She is too strong,"_ Severus replied after he and Hermione flashed anxious glances with each other.

Molly's eyes widened.

" _Too strong?,"_ She asked in disbelief.

Severus, Harry, and Hermione all glanced knowingly at one another before they all smirked.

" _I guess now is the time to show off, huh?,"_ Hermione remarked sheepishly as Severus snorted while they all waited expectantly.

" _Please, don't be scared of me after you see this,"_ Hermione begged apprehensively as they all took a cautious step back while Severus displayed a smirk the entire time.

Suddenly, Hermione sped across the room and lifted up their sitting room table by its back leg. Holding it high in the air as they all gasped, including Severus. Then after carefully setting it back down in what felt like slow motion, she slowly started to rise higher and higher into the air. Almost touching their ceiling. And then she floated over into the middle of the room, and with a smirk she suddenly zoomed out their sitting room window.

They all gasped as they made a run for the front door. Severus's eyes widened before he disapparated with a crack. appearing outside seconds later as they all came running to his side.

Thankfully it was starting to get dark out, and the sun was going down behind the trees.

They all watched in shock, and amazement as Hermione gazed down at them from a large tree branch twenty feet above.

Then she started to jump from tree to tree like a flying squirrel. Branch to branch in a blink of an eye. Then she suddenly jumped and landed five feet in front of them. Crouched down on the ground, on her feet with her hand outstretched in front of her for balance.

" _That's wicked,"_ George remarked astoundingly as Hermione approached them.

Hermione smiled kindly at him before she turned nervously to the rest of them.

" _You can fly?,"_ Harry asked. Furrowing his eyebrows disbelievingly as Hermione nodded.

" _B_ _ut you hate flying,"_ Ginny chimed in in astonishment.

" _I don't know, I do now,"_ Hermione shrugged with a sheepish smile.

" _Amazing,"_ Aurthur remarked in awe.

Hermione beamed at him in relief before turning her anxious gaze onto Molly, and Ron.

Ron displayed an expression of shock, but remained silent.

" _Oh, my dear, that is absolutely remarkable, and a bit terrifying. It will take time to get use to,"_ Molly declared earnestly with an expression of both admiration, and disconcertment.

Hermione nodded. Sighing in relief as she eagerly hugged her while Molly tenderly stroked her hair when they pulled away moments later.

" _I'm so happy you're back, you have been like another daughter to me, I can't loose you again. I cannot loose any more of my children,"_ Molly stated solemnly with a sad expression as she gently squeezed Hermione's hands.

Hermione's face fell instantly.

" _I am so sorry about Fred, Molly, as soon as I saw it in the paper, I wanted to come back,"_ Hermione said apologetically in regret as her eyes started to water.

Molly nodded as they hugged again before Hermione turned to george, and she hugged him as well.

" _I can't imagine how you feel, you two did everything together, you were inseparable,"_ Hermione murmured as she gently squeezed his arm.

" _Ya I feel like I've lost my best friend, the joke shop isn't the same without him,"_ George replied quietly in discouragement.

" _I am sure he is watching over all of you, and still causing mischief,"_ Hermione proclaimed lightheartedly with a sad smile to lighten the mood.

They smiled, and some laughed. Except Ron. He still refused to speak.

" _Oh, Ronald!, she is talking about your brother!, stop being a bigot, and say something!," Molly exclaimed in irritation._

" _What am I suppose to say!?, thank you, that means everything?, well I can't do that, Hermione!, Fred's gone, and he's NOT coming back!,"_ Ron shouted angrily as Hermione's eyes widened before Ron stomped off back towards the house and slammed the door.

Hermione stood there in shock as her tears escaped, and she bowed her head as they slid down her cheeks.

Severus swiftly pulled a hankerchief out of his cloak pocket and handed it to her.

She quickly gazed up at him and flashed him grateful smile before wiping away her tears.

He stopped her when she tried give it back to him.

" _Keep it,"_ Severus said in a gentle voice as he held up his hand dismissively.

Hermione blushed.

" _Thank you,"_ She murmured with a soft smile.

Seconds passed in an awkward silence until Molly suddenly spoke.

" _You will have to excuse him, he's taken it quite hard,"_ Molly stated in explaination of her sons behavior.

Hermione nodded.

" _I understand,"_ She replied in empathy.

" _Well, shall we make our way back into the house? maybe have a little fire out back after supper?,"_ Molly suggested as they all nodded before they slowy ventured back towards the house.

Hermione and Severus hung back for a few moments as she turned to face Severus.

 _"That was quite impressive,"_ Severus remarked with a smirk.

" _Oh,"_ Hermione uttered with a blush.

" _Is there anything else you want to share?, Maybe that, you can control the weather?,"_ Severus teased as Hermione _chortled._

 _"No, I can't control the weather,"_ Hermione responded with a short laugh as she shook her head at him.

" _What else can you do?,"_ Severus asked curiously with a keen expression.

Hermione shifted uneasily.

" _They're not like the others, they're more psychological then physical,"_ She remarked awkwardly.

" _What do you mean?,"_ Severus asked as he knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

Hermione sighed before bending down to pick up a small stick from the ground. She then pulled out her wand and transfigured it into a small dagger.

 _"What are you doing?,"_ Severus exclaimed just as Hermione had brought the blade up to the palm of her left hand.

 _"Severus, just trust me,"_ Hermione murmured softly as he frowned.

Then she brought the blade back up to her hand, and enclosed her hand around the blade. She hissed in pain as she quickly sliced a deep gash into her palm.

When Hermione uncovered her hand and pulled the knife away, Severus stared in shock when he saw that the blade was covered in her blood as it dripped onto the ground. Then he gently grasped her shoulder when he saw that her blood had started to ooze from the large open slit on her hand.

Severus removed his hand as Hermione held her hand out in front of them, and he watched in disbelief as her blood slowly made its way back into her hand as if in reverse, and the wound closed up with no scarring.

" _You see?, I cannot be hurt,"_ Hermione proclaimed reassuringly as Severus gazed intently down at her with a small glint of admiration in his dark eyes.

Hermione blushed again.

 _"I uh, I should tell you, Severus, um, I can also read minds without the practice of legilimency,"_ Hermione confessed sheepishly as she glanced down at herself before she gazed knowingly up at him.

Severus narrowed his eyes then suddenly widened them in realization as Hermione smiled sheepishly at him.

" _Why didn't you tell me?,"_ Severus retorted with a frown as he took a step back from her.

 _"Because I didn't want you to think that I was invading your privacy. I know how private you are,"_ Hermione replied defensively as Severus turned his back to her just as Harry opened the front door to check on them.

" _So you have been reading my mind this entire time?,"_ Severus asked brusquely.

Hermione winced in regret.

" _I'm sorry, it's not like I tried to, but I can't turn it off,"_ Hermione explained urgently in defense.

" _You know what this means, don't you?,"_ Severus mumbled coolly as Hermione's shoulders tensed knowingly.

" _It means nothing,"_ Hermione lied.

Severus swiftly turned around to face her.

" _Nothing?, s_ _o you are just going to ignore it?,"_ Severus asked coldly with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione huffed.

" _How can I ignore it!,_ _I don't even know what this is!,"_ She exclaimed in frusteration as she motioned between the two of them as Severus raised his chin with an impassive expression.

 _"We are just friends, right?,"_ Hermione murmured quietly with an anxious look in her eyes as she glanced up at him.

Severus raised his usual eyebrow again.

" _You tell me,"_ Severus jeered briskly.

Hermione sadly bowed her head again in thought before answering him moments later.

" _We can't ever be anything more. I'm dead, and you're alive. It would be wrong in so many ways,"_ Hermione declared patently with a sad expression.

" _Agreed,"_ Severus intoned with hard eyes as Hermione shifted on her feet while she turned her head away from his piercing gaze.

" _Are you two coming?!,"_ Harry called suddenly from the front door.

They both quickly turned their heads in his direction. Thankful for the interuption. Hermione nodded at him before glancing back up at Severus just as he swiftly turned away from her, and stalked towards the house.

Hermione watched as he brushed past Harry and marched into the house. As soon as Hermione approached him, Harry regaurded her curiously.

" _Are you alright?, what just happened?,"_ Harry asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

" _Nothing,"_ Hermione intoned as she shook her head at him. Then walked past him into the house as Harry awkwardly shut the door behind her.

Hermione slowly entered the kitchen as they all sat down to eat. She tensed in the doorway as they all flashed sad looks at her. Except Severus. Who continued to scoop food onto his plate.

" _I feel bad you can't join us, my dear,"_ Molly remarked sadly in comiseration.

Hermione shook her head.

" _No, please don't,"_ Hermione begged. She didn't want to be pitied.

" _Have you uh-, have you eaten?,"_ Molly asked awkwardly as Severus eyed her, then Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione caught him watching her and she quickly responded with a nod.

" _Yes, I'm fine, Molly, please, don't worry about me,"_ Hermione said with a soft smile to reassure her.

" _If you are sure, dear,"_ Molly replied anxiously.

" _Yes. Why don't you all finish eating, and I'll go out back and start the fire,"_ Hermione suggested as they all nodded at her before she made her way past them towards the back door.

She stopped for a second when she approached Severus, but he continued to ignore her. She huffed as she marched past him, and exited through the back door while they all stared curiously at him. Which he also ignored.

Severus was the first to finish his dinner. He got up and pushed in his chair before going to stare out the window over looking the backyard. He watched Hermione as she stacked logs by the firepit. He didn't understand why she intended doing it the muggle way instead of just using magic.

 _" **She is such a peculiar woman,"**_ Severus thought curiously to himself in wonder.

 ** _"Woman,"_** He intoned incoherently under his breath as he furrowed his eyebrows in a nonplussed expression

 ** _"Merlin, what is she doing to me,"_** Severus grumbled in his head.

Severus was so distracted by his thoughts and keeping a watchful eye on Hermione that he didn't see Molly approach him at the window.

" _What's going on, Severus?, why were you ignoring her?,"_ Molly asked quietly in concern so only Severus could hear her.

Severus tensed in surprise when he finally noticed her standing next to him.

" _It's nothing, Molly,"_ Severus mumbled as he turned his head to stare out the window once more.

" _Like hell it's nothing,"_ Molly hissed in disbelief as Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" _I have only ever seen her upset like that with my son, whenever he says something stupid,"_ Molly whispered accusingly.

" _Has the thought accured to you_ _, that maybe it is, because of how your son acted towards her tonight,"_ Severus muttered with cold eyes as he sent a quick glare at an oblivous Ron as he continued to fill his mouth with food.

" _Do not pretend, Severus, to try and put the blame on my son,_ " Molly retorted knowingly in defense of her son while Severus continued to glare out the window.

" _What is going on between you two?,"_ Molly asked again. This time more serious.

Severus remained silent. And that's when she realized it.

" _Merlins beard, Severus!, do you have feelings for Hermione!?,"_ Molly hissed in shock.

Severus's back stiffened. The look in his eyes said it all.

" _Oh, Severus, you do know how infelicitous that is, don't you?,"_ Molly asked in disaproval.

" _Of course I do!,"_ Severus growled. " _She has made it quite clear,"_ He added bitterly.

Molly raised her chin in realization.

" _You're an honorable man, Severus, I am sure she ment it in the most respectful way,"_ Molly declared with sincerity as Severus watched Hermione carefully set the logs down one by one around the firepit.

 _"She has always had the utmost respect for you,"_ Molly stated with a warm smile. Patting his arm before turning to face her family just as they all had finished eating.

" _Who's ready to head outside?,"_ She exclaimed excitedly as they all jumped eagerly out of their chairs, and made a run for the back door.

Severus rolled his eyes. Sighing as he followed them all outside just as Hermione lit the fire with a flick of her wand. It erupted into large flames, and they all exclaimed in surprise and laughter. Eventually it settled down as Severus approached them and took a seat on a large log next to Arthur and Mollys.

Fred sat next to Ron, and Harry seated himself next to his wife as they cuddled by the fire. Which Left only one seat. Next to Severus. Hermione sighed in apprehension as she cautiously made her way over, and sat down next to Severus as he stared thoughtfully into the fire.

He knew she was there. But being the stubborn bastard that he is, he refused to aknowledge her.

Hermione sighed again as she turned away from him to face Harry and Ginny. And that's when she noticed the gold ring on her left hand with a ruby stone in the middle.

She gasped in surprise, and they turned their heads to look at her.

" _Are you two married?,"_ Hermione asked in excitement as they smiled at each other.

" _Yes,"_ Ginny replied happily as she squeezed Harry's hand.

" _Oh my god, congradulations!,"_ Hermione exclaimed in awe as she swiftly got up and hugged them just as Severus glanced up at the sudden movement.

" _When was the wedding?,"_ Hermione asked eagerly as she eventually sat back down while Severus lowered his eyes to ground.

" _Three months ago,"_ Harry said with a loving look at his wife.

Hermione smiled at them.

" _I'm so happy for you both,"_ Hermione said earnestly with a big grin.

" _Thank you,"_ Ginny said with a thankful smile.

" _Surprised you didn't see it in the daily prophet,"_ Ron remarked sardonically as Severus flashed a glare at Molly, then at Ron.

Hermione blinked at him.

" _I-, I haven't really been up to date with the daily porphet,"_ Hermione admitted awkwardly as Ron snorted at her.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in anger. No matter what his problem was, she was fed up. She stood up. Marched over to him, and grabbed him by his arm.

" _We need to talk,"_ She muttered angrily as he protested about her strong grip on his arm as she dragged him back towards the house.

Severus quickly stood up to stop her but Molly stopped him.

" _Let them talk, Severus,_ " She said as she gently squeezed his arm.

" _Normally I would, but I am responsible for her, and knowing your son, he doesn't know when to shut his trap,"_ Severus responded coolly. Though there was concern in his dark eyes.

Molly and Arthur glanced anxiously at each other before nodding their heads at him.

" _Alright, but only if things get out of hand, you may interupt,"_ Molly stated sternly.

Severus glared down at her before rushing towards the house.

As soon as they had entered the house, Hermione had dragged him up to his room, and slammed the door behind them just as Severus made his way through the kitchen, and started up the stairs.

" _Ow!, Hermione!, that hurt!,"_ Ron shouted as soon as she let go of him.

" _Oh, poor you!,"_ Hermione retorted mockingly with peircing yellow eyes.

 _"What the hell is your problem?!,"_ Hermione exclaimed furiously.

 _"As if you don't know!,"_ Ron shouted. Cutting her off.

" _I said I was sorry!,"_ Hermione shouted back as Severus reached the last landing and stopped in the hallway.

" _You think that's gonna be enough for me to forget all the pain you caused me!,"_ Ron fumed with hurt in his blue eyes.

 _"You don't think that I am not hurt to!?, look at what happened to me!, and you think you have the right to be angry at me!,"_ Hermione yelled as her voice cracked.

" _The only reason I haven't read the daily prophet, is because I couldn't bring myself to read about the things I've missed out on, I checked it once after I left, and that was only to see if we had won,"_ Hermione admitted shakily.

" _Knowing that we defeated Voldomort, and that you all were safe was all I cared about!,"_ Hermione cried as she dropped down onto his bed.

Severus listened attentively from outside in the hallway. Just waiting for weasly to say something stupid.

" _I'm in love with you, Mione,"_ Ron finally spoke in a solemn tone as Hermione closed her eyes while she shook her head.

 ** _"Yep, truly stupid,"_** Severus thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

" _Don't,"_ She whispered as her tears started to fall. " _It's too late for that, Ronald,"_ She added as she sucked in a sharp breath before exhaling it shakily.

" _Why?,"_ Ron asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

" _Because I am not the same girl I once was!,"_ Hermione exclaimed as Rons eyes widened slightly.

 _"I can't give you what you want,"_ Hermione stated softly as she stood to face him with sad golden eyes.

" _I can't go on dates in the warm sun, we can't go out to dinner, I can't even kiss you without wanting to-,"_ Hermione said in discouragement before pausing mid sentence. Unable to finish it.

Hermione sighed heavily as she wipe away her tears.

 _"I can never marry you, I can't conceive, we would never have a child of our own,"_ Hermione declared as more tears threatened to fall.

Severus shifted on his feet as Hermione continued.

" _You need someone who can give you everything you desire,_ _but it's not me,"_ Hermione proclaimed solemnly in a serious tone.

" _So you just expect me to get over you just like that?,"_ Ron asked with a wave of his hand.

" _No,"_ Hermione replied knowingly. " _But you have to,"_ She added with pleading eyes.

Ron scoffed as he shook his head.

" _Fine,"_ He muttered before brushing past her and flinging the door open, and walking out.

 _"Ron!,"_ Hermione exclaimed as she turned to catch up to him, but she stopped when she saw Severus step out from around the corner at the end of the hall.

They stared knowingly at each other. Since Severus figured she was reading his mind anyways. Then he nodded his head towards the stairs, and she sighed before making her way towards the stairs as he followed close behind.

" _I know you were listening,"_ Hermione remarked accusingly as she stopped on the second landing before the next flight of stairs to turn and look at him.

Severus raised his eyebrow at her. But remained silent as he stepped around her, and started walking down the stairs.

" _You're not going to explain yourself?,"_ Hermione called down to him as he stopped and turned around to face her.

" _I find that to be pointless, since you and I both clearly know my reason for doing so,"_ Severus finally replied patently.

" _I would never attack Ron,"_ Hermione delcared defensively with furrowed eyebrows.

" _I never said that you would,"_ Severus droned tediously.

" _However, we are not carefree, we must be cautious,"_ Severus added seriously as he flashed her a warning look.

Hermione sighed as she lowered her head with a crestfallen expression before plopping down onto the first step, and resting her forehead against her hand.

At that, Severus's demeanor changed. His body went stiff, and his expression hardened, but his eyes had a deflated glint in them.

" _You love him, don't you?,"_ Severus asked coolly.

Hermione quickly looked up at him, and she shifted awkwardly.

" _It doesn't matter, nothing will ever happen anyway,"_ Hermione replied dismissively as she shook her head.

" _I suppose that goes for me, as well,"_ Severus remarked knowingly with an impassive expression.

" _Severus, please, don't do this right now,"_ Hermione murmured pleadingly.

" _Do what?, w_ _hat am I doing?,"_ Severus asked coldly with furrowed eyebrows.

" _You are forging a love triangle!, when the reality is, I cannot be with either of you!,"_ Hermione exclaimed brusquely.

Severus grimaced.

" _Says you,"_ Severus retorted as Hermine gaped at him in shock and disbelief.

" _Did you not hear a single word that I have said?,"_ Hermione asked incredulously as she motioned her hand back towards Rons bedroom.

" _Let me make this more clear to you,"_ Hermione muttered as she stood up while Severus remained impassive.

" _I will never, become romantically involved with either of you, It would only end in disaster, and heartbreak, and I cannot do that to either of us,"_ Hermione stated in a firm voice as she slowly approached him.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. Then he took a slow step towards her as she turned, and she leaned against the wall on the stairs.

" _Look me in the eyes, and honestly tell me you don't feel something for me,"_ Severus said as he took another step towards her.

Hermione tensed uneasily. Refusing to meet his gaze. So he took another step closer, and she inhaled a sharp breath.

 _Severus, please stop this or-,"_ Hermione whispered warningly in apprehension before Severus cut her off.

" _Or what_ _?, you're going to attack me?,"_ Severus sneered as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.

 _"Do it then,"_ He demanded to test her.

" _Do it!,"_ He exclaimed as Hermione flinched at the harshness of his voice, but she refused.

" _Just as I thought,"_ Severus intoned briskly as he raised his eyebrow.

" _You're a jackass,"_ Hermione whispered as a tear escaped, and it slid down her cheek.

Severus's jaw tightened as he slightly raised his head.

" _You, are the only one, standing in the way of your own happiness,"_ Severus grumbled bitterly before disappearing down the stairs in a billow of robes.

More tears escaped as Hermione slid down the wall. Covering her mouth with her hands as she cried.

" ** _Coming home was a huge mistake,"_** Hermione thought patently to herself before she sped down the stairs. Looked out the kitchen window to see them all chatting by the fire. Then she sped out the front door, and away from the burrow.

A little while later, Harry had came in to use the bathroom, and he couldn't find Hermione anywhere. He was starting to get frantic with worry as he ran back outside.

" _Hermione's gone!,"_ Harry shouted as they all quickly stood up to face him.

" _What do you mean gone?,"_ Molly exclaimed in disbelief.

" _She's gone, I can't find her,"_ Harry said. feeling brokenhearted all over again.

" _What did you say to her, Severus!?,"_ Molly asked furiously.

Severus's face darkened.

" _You have to go find her, and bring her home!,"_ Molly shouted as Severus quickly turned on his heel.

" _I intend to, but do remember, you are not her mother,"_ Severus growled before disapparating with a loud crack.

 ** _(A/N Well chapter four is done, and let's face it, these chapters will most likely all be pretty long lol oh well! I hope you all liked it. I hadn't planned on ending it that way but I wanted to add more drama lol_**

 ** _Severus is being kind of a jackass huh / but he has a point! and now she's left because deep down she knows he's right, and she's scared. (sigh)_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! I appreciate any positive, and supportive comments! and I'll try to update as soon as I can!) Till next time! byeeee!)_**

 ** _(To be continued...)_**


	5. Chapter 5

The search for Hermione

Right after Severus left the burrow, he returned home. In case Hermione had come back before him. But she was no where to be found.

"What a cowardly woman!," Severus growled bitterly to himself with disconsolate eyes, and a morose expression before he marched out his front door, and flew up into the air into a mass of pitch black smoke. ;)

He hasn't done that since the war, but he only knew of one place that Hermione might have gone, and he wasn't patient, nor calm enough to apparate.

Apart from how angry, and hurt he was, he was much more apprehensive, and worried about Hermione being out there alone in her new state. If she Killed now they would have to start all over.

Within minutes he returned back to their hunting spot. The same patch of woods he had taken her to weeks earlier for her first hunting session.

"Lumos Maxima," Severus intoned as he swiftly flicked his wrist, and a bright white light illuminated from the tip of his wand. Lighting up the pitch blackness that surrounded him.

He then cautiously began to walk further up into the woods. Listening to every sound with his wand at the ready as it lit his way.

"Bloody hell, why am I doing this? Why is this damned woman making me wander the woods at night," Severus grumbled mentally with a sullen expression as he continued marching through the woods.

"Oh, that's right, because you bloody fancy her!," Severus berated himself as he stepped over a large branch.

Even if he didn't like it, He had to accept it. Because after today he had no choice. He couldn't really deny his attraction to Hermione anymore when she could read his thoughts anyways.

All of a sudden he heard a loud twig snap to his right. He quickly turned and pointed his light in that direction.

"Hermione? is that you?!," Severus called in surprise as he waited in apprehension for a reply.

No reply came, and it was unusally quiet. More so then before, and it was unsettling.

Just before Severus was about to call out for her again, he heard something unseen charging him from a distance.

He frantically tried to spot it. Pointing his light in every direction, untill all of a sudden he was violently shoved, and pinned to the ground, and his wand flew out of his hand. Out of his reach.

He could feel its weight ontop of him. Weighing him down like there was a tone of bricks piled onto his upper torso. Now completely in the dark, except for the rays of moonlight. He could just make out the large sharp teeth that gleamed down at him, and the large feline yellow eyes as it stared him dead in the eyes. It was then that Severus finally realized what had jumped him.

His eyes widened in fear as he stared into the murderous eyes of a two hundred and twenty pound male Puma as it growled down at him.

But as soon as Severus made a move to reach for his wand the puma snarled as it whacked him in the chest with its large claws, and Severus hollered in pain as he suddenly felt this overwhelming burning sensation on his chest. He struggled to reach for his wand as it continued thwacking his upper body as he tried to hold in his cries so as to not anger it further.

Soon they were thrashing around as Severus frantically tried to wriggle free while it tried to claw him in the face. And just when it was about to strike him, Severus heard a loud thud. Then the wild cat was violently lifted up and thrown off of him.

Severus quickly got to his feet. Clinging to his chest as he limped forward to pick up his wand.

"Lumos," He muttered just as the white light illuminated from the tip of his wand again, and he turned and pointed his wand to see the cat laying lifeless on the ground ten feet in front of him while something was leaned over it with its head buried into its neck.

Severus gasped when the figure finally gazed up at him. Gold eyes met his black ones and he stared in shock as she stared back at him with her fangs covered in blood as it dripped down her chin.

"Hermione?," Severus exclaimed incredulously as she slowly stood up. Her eyes never leaving his.

All his anger had been knocked out of him and all he felt was shock, and relief.

"You came back," Severus remarked breathlessly as she nodded at him.

"Your cent of fear was too overwhelming to ignore. It's probably what attracted the cat in the first place," Hermione rejoindered wittitly with frigid eyes as she motioned to the lifeless cat at her feet.

"You saved my life," Severus declared in slight shock as he ignored her snide comment.

Hermione's eyes softened, and then her fangs disappeared.

"I owed you that much," She replied solemnly as she stepped over the cat.

It was just then when Severus hissed in pain as he felt this searing pain on his chest. His hand swiftly flew to his chest and he realized his hand was covered in his own blood. It had started to seep through his frock coat.

Hermione's eyes widened and she inhaled a sharp breath when she began to smell it.

Severus tensed apprehensively as he cluthed his chest to try and stop the bleeding. It continued to burn and Severus dropped to his knees by the intensity of it.

Hermione was at his side in less then a second with panic all over her face.

"Severus, you're hurt!," Hermione exclaimed frantically.

"I'll be fine, just go," Severus groaned pleadingly in apprehension, but not for himself, but for her. He couldn't care less what became of him as long as she was far away from temptation.

Hermione looked at him like he was out of his mind as he sat there taking in raspy breaths. His hand still tightly clutched to his chest.

"I am not going to leave you here to be eaten alive," Hermione retorted stubbornly with fierce eyes as Severus glared at her.

"I could smell you from a mile away, who knows what other animal your blood will attract," Hermione added worriedly as Severus continued to glare up at her.

"For merlins sake, for once in your damn life, do as you are told!," Severus snarled urgently.

Hermione's jaw tightened as she shook her head.

"No," She stated firmly.

Severus rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Dammit! Hermione! I am trying to help you!," Severus growled furiously.

"Because if you give in now, its all over! everything I have done will be for nothing!," Severus hollered helplessly as Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and her jaw tightened again.

"If you have not noticed by now, Severus, I am not going to!," Hermione exclaimed brusquely in a shaky voice.

"Now stop being a pain in the ass and let me get you home!," She quickly added as she held out her hand to him.

Severus regarded her with a stubborn gaze before giving in with a heavy breath as he slowly grasped her hand, and she carefully pulled him up. Letting him lean on her for support.

She pressed her hand firmly onto his chest to keep pressure on his open wounds. She couldn't deny his blood was starting to get to her, but she was going to be strong enough to save him.

"You might want to close your eyes," Hermione suggested awkwardly as Severus glanced down at her in befuddlement.

"Why?," He asked questioningly with his usual raised brow. Than he realized it.

"Oh hell no, absolutely not," Severus protested in disapproval as he shook his head dismissively.

"Well how else am I going to get you home?, you are too weak to apparate!," Hermione exclaimed defensively.

Severus grimaced in disdain, but he knew he didn't have the strength to fight with her.

"When are you going to learn to trust me?," Hermione asked briskly as she held down more pressure onto his chest.

Severus raised his eyebrow at her, than groaned in disinclination before reluctantly closing his eyes.

"Just do it," Severus grumbled as he tightened his grasp around her shoulder.

Than without warning, she swiftly lifted him into her arms, and sped off through the woods. Returning home ten minutes later.

(Remember, his flat in London is two hours away. She's a quick one lol)

Hermione stopped on his front step and carefully let him down, but kept a firm hold onto his chest as he tried to compose himself before reaching forward to open his front door.

They staggered to his room, and Hermione helped him onto his bed before Severus started unbuttoning his torn frock coat, and white under shirt to reveal four deep claw marks.

"What should I do?," Hermione asked hurriedly as she eyed his open wounds in concern.

"First, I need a pain relief potion from my lab," Severus replied with a grunt as he moved to lean against his headboard. "And a wound healing potion, its purple," He added as he hissed in pain.

Hermione nodded before rushing out of the room, and into his lab. She opened his potions cabinet and scaned every bottle in sight. She pulled out his two requested potions, then she spotted another vial that she knew all to well. Essence of Dittany. ;) A brown liquid known to heal open wounds.

She closed the cabinet, than hurried back into his room. Severus gazed up at her, then at the potion vials in her hands as she approached him. Right away she handed him the pain reliever potion, and he downed it in one gulp before grimacing at the after taste.

Hermione took the empty vial from him, and set it on his night stand, then she slowly sat down next to him on the bed as he eyed her curiously when she took out her wand.

"First things first," Hermione murmured as she pointed her wand at his chest.

"Tergeo," She muttererd as she slowly twisted her wrist counterclockwise just as a small blue light glowed from the tip of her wand.

Immediately, all the blood on his chest disappeared. Leaving only his freshly cleaned wounds.

After that she took the top off the vial that contained the purple liquid. Known as the wound cleaning potion. Then She glanced up at him before cautiously bringing the tip of the vial to his chest and slowly dropping a few dropps into every gash.

Severus hissed at the stinging sensation as it started to smoke. And without thinking, Hermione swiftly leaned forward and softly blew onto his chest.

Severus tensed in surprise before staring at her with an odd expression as she continued to lightly blow onto his wounds.

She glanced up at him again, and blushed.

"Whenever I would get hurt as a child, my mum always did that to ease the pain," Hermione remarked sheepishly in explanation as Severus regarded her thoughtfully.

Than she picked up the vial of dittany, and turned it thrice in her hands.

"Essence of dittany," Severus proclaimed in slight admiration as he knitted his eyebrows together.

Hermione nodded.

"It has always been my number one go to," She remarked with a small smile before popping off the top.

"Now it will sting a bit, but I'm sure you are aware of its effects," Hermione added with a sheepish smile as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Merlin, I had absolutely no idea. I have only been teaching potions for the last twenty years," Severus stated sarcastically as a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Hermione chortled as she shook her head. Then she leaned forward once more as Severus tensed uneasily. Just Waiting for the pain to start.

Hermione carefully tipped the bottle, and dropped a few drops ontop of his wounds, and almost instantly, Severus gritted his teeth at the stinging sensation it made as new skin started to form as it worked to heal, and close all his wounds.

Once the stinging stopped, and his wounds finally closed, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Then she looked down at her hands and realized that they were covered in his blood.

Severus, now fully healed. Leaving only a few new faded scars, finally sat up when he noticed her disconcerted expression. That's when the tension in the room changed.

"Perhaps you should go clean up?," Severus suggested earnestly as he eyed Hermione up and down. She was still covered in blood when she had killed that puma to save his life.

"Hermione?," Severus called to distract her.

"Yes," Hermione answered as she nodded her head before awkwardly standing up and rushing into his bathroom.

Severus watched her till the door closed behind her. Then he sighed as he massaged his forehead. Tonight was beyond crazy. He'd been so angry with her, but as soon as she saved him from that puma, none of that mattered anymore, and just now when she had risked temptation to heal him, he felt nothing but gratitude towards her.

But deep down he was still hurt. Therefore he knew they would have to discuss what happened sooner rather than later.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom, wearing a pair of transfigured black pajamas pants, and a black thick strapped tank top. Her hair was still wet when she walked out of the bathroom. Gently combing her fingers through her long hair before stopping in her tracks at the end of his bed when she caught Severus's questioning gaze.

Hermione sighed as she shifted her feet before placing her hands on her hips while she waited knowingly for Severus to speak.

"I have not thanked you, for saving my life," Severus remarked gratefully as he set the book he was reading onto his bedside table.

Hermione tensed in slight surprise. She was not expecting for him to thank her.

"Like I said, Severus, I was just returning the favor," She dismissed as she awkwardly crossed her arms over her chest.

Severus's jaw tightened as he raised his head before getting up to pull his robe out of his wardrobe, and pulling it over his shoulders before tying it neatly around his waist. Then he turned back around to face her.

"Well, thank you anyway," Severus said solemnly before slowly approaching her as she turned her head away from him.

"You know, we have to discuss what happened tonight," Severus stated soberly as Hermione shook her head.

"Please don't," She muttered dismissively as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I just want to forget that this night ever happened," She added quietly in shame.

"Well I can't," Severus retorted brusquely as Hermione flinched at the sudden harshness of his voice.

"You should have seen the look on Potters face when he realized that you were gone," He added coolly as Hermione's eyes began to water.

"How could you do that to him? to all of us?," Severus exclaimed inquiringly as Hermione furiously wiped away her tears. But she said nothing.

"I never would have thought you to be a coward, Hermione Granger, until tonight," Severus proclaimed as Hermione quickly looked up at him in shock. But there was no spite, nor coldness on his face. Only disappointment.

"This is not just about Harry, this is about you and me," Hermione declared knowingly as Severus turned his back on her.

"Because I left you after you confessed your feelings for me, that's what this is really about," Hermione exclaimed shakily.

"You're right. So don't spill me that, I'm immortal, I can't be happy bullshit, because it is a lie," Severus retorted briskly as he turned back around to face her with furrowed eyebrows.

Hermione puffed out a breath as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Severus, I already told you-," Hermione started before Severus cut her off.

"No, you...do not WANT to believe that your happiness is possible," Severus declared firmly to emphasise his statement.

"There is a big difference between don't Believing, and not wanting to believe, Hermione," Severus stated sternly. As a matter of fact.

"How can it be possible?!," Hermione exclaimed in discountenance.

"There is only one way, and there is no way in hell that I am ever going to do that to you!," She cried solemnly with fierce eyes.

"That is not your decision to make," Severus stated bluntly.

"How can you say that!?," Hermione spat as she blinked rapidly at him. Severus only raised an eyebrow in response.

"You cannot ask that of me. I will not do it," She added stubbornly as she shook her head.

"Fine. There are..other ways," Severus remarked suggestively with a knowing gaze at Hermione before he made his way towards his bedroom door.

Hermione's eyes widen in horror as he left the room.

"No!, you can't!," She shrieked as she sped out of the room. Stopping him in his tracks out in the hallway before he could enter his sitting room.

"Why are you doing this?," She inquired fiercely. "Why me?," She damanded.

"Because you make me feel something, something I have not felt in years. Whenever you enter the room, my heart..starts to race," Severus replied earnestly as he stared intently into her eyes.

Hermione had a look like oh no as she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. Then she inhaled a sharp breath.

"You fancy me. That is not enough to become immortal for all eternity," Hermione asserted vehemently as she shook her head before crossing her arms over her chest again.

Severus frowned.

"I do not know what this is, but I know it was no coincidence that we both ended up outside that pub that night," Severus responded patently as Hermione gazed at him in shock.

They haven't talked about that night since.

"What are you saying?, are you implying that this happened to me because fate wanted us to be together?," Hermione asked in confoundment, astonishment, and disbelief.

Severus's expression softened.

"It would seem so," Severus said with his usual brow.

"You don't...seriously believe that do you?," Hermione asked incredulously.

Severus nodded.

"I do," Severus replied solemnly with such certainty in his eyes it made Hermione utterly speechless.

"I-, I-," Hermione spluttered. Still in slight disbelief as she puffed out a breath before turning to lean against the wall with her hand under her nose in thought.

"I know you are scared, Hermione-," Severus said in a gentle voice before Hermione cut him off.

"That's an understatement," She retorted with furrowed eyebrows.

"I am terrified!," Hermione exclaimed admittedly as she held up her hands in front of her when she turned to face him.

"What if I lose control?, I would not be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you," Hermione continue earnestly in apprehension as she shook her head.

"Immortality is a curse, not a gift, Severus, I did not have a choice, but you do, and I cannot let you choose this," Hermione shakily as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please," She begged with another sharp inhale as Severus stared crestfallen.

"Why did you come back?, You were free, did you come back just to torment me?," Severus asked accusingly in confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?, no! of course not!," Hermione exclaimed defensively in shock that he would even suggest such a thing.

"Than why did you come back?, why not just leave me there?," He demanded as Hermione gaped at him.

"Out of all the places you could have gone to, you chose...to return to our...hunting spot," Severus stated knowingly as he walked past her before speaking the last two words into her ear.

Hermione tensed.

"Where you knew I would come looking for you," He intoned evidently from behind her as her tears exuded down her face.

"Why won't you just admit it, Hermione?," Severus asked tiredly in a soft whisper.

"Because that would make it real," Hermione whimpered reluctantly as she stared down at the floor.

Severus's expression softened again in empathy as he slowly reached forward, and gently turned her around to face him. She refused to look up at him, so he gently tilted her chin up, and softly wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Do you want..to be with me?," Severus asked earnestly as he cupped her cheek in his palm.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes," She whispered eagerly. Sniffling as she leaned into his hand.

"Than why does this matter?," Severus asked softly. Emphasising her new profound abilities while motioning to her physical appearance as he lightly trailed his hands down her arms before gently squeezing her shoulders.

"You know why, Severus, your cent is harder for me to ignore than anyone else's, I couldn't even kiss you without being tempted," Hermione replied blatantly with a despairing expression as she shook her head.

Severus raised his eyebrow thoughtfully at the mental picture in his mind. Which made Hermione blush.

"Hermione, Must I remind you, that nearly an hour ago, you were covered..in my own blood," Severus postulated as realization flashed in Hermione's eyes before she sighed in defeat.

"If you can deny your temptations then, you are stronger than you thought. Stronger than I thought," Severus stated surely to reassure her.

Hermione tensed anxiously with a worried expression as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"I trust you," Severus added solemnly. Moments later after deciding with himself.

Hermione gazed yp at him in slight surprise.

"You-, you do?," Hermione uttered softly in disbelief, and awe.

Severus nodded.

"I do. I should have trusted you earlier. I apologize," Severus replied earnestly as Hermione shook her head.

"I don't blame you. You had every right to be cautious," Hermione declared patently. Dismissing his apology as she lowered her golden gaze to the floor.

When Severus didn't respond, Hermione slowly lifted her gaze from the floor to look up at him, only to realize that Severus was staring down at her with an expression in his eyes that she had never seen before.

LOVE.

" **I only ordered you to leave to protect you, not myself** ," Severus confessed mentally in his mind when he knew she was listening.

"What?," Hermione gasped in surprise.

"I do not care what happens to me, as long as you are safe," Severus spoke out loud in a sincere voice as Hermione's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare say that your life is worth less than mine, when in fact, it is more precious," Hermione retorted scoldingly with an offended expression.

"That..is how I feel," Severus asserted Balantly in a resolute tone as Hermione stared at him. Astounded with furrowed eyebrows. She could not comprehend this strange man. Even now, he was still a mystery.

"You..have me under some sort of spell, and I cannot get you out of my mind, literally," Severus claimed in wonder with a smirk.

Hermione blushed knowingly as she chortled awkwardly.

"Please, all I am asking for is a chance, a chance to prove to you..that your happiness is possible," Severus pleaded persistently with a warm smile.

"Wow, you are relentless,"Hermione murmured with a breathy laugh as she combed her fingers through her hair.

Severus smirked.

" I know what I want," He stated earnestly in admiration as Hermione stared in astonishment, and wonder before blinking in perplexity.

"I let Lily...slip through my fingers, I am not going to do that again," Severus declared in regret as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Hermione was rendered speechless as he slowly took another step forward and gently grasped her ice cold hand in his.

"Please," Severus begged as Hermione stared at him in awe with a soft smile.

Yet she was still shocked. This was Severus Snape. Ex Death-Eater. He never begged, nor apologized for anything. Which made her realize how sincere he actually was.

"Okay," She whispered as she closed her eyes for a second before opening them again.

"We'll see where this goes," She added anxiously as she gently squeezed his hand. Beaming at him as his eyes lit up.

"Thank you," Severus smiled warmly as he layed a soft kiss on top of her hand.

"What can I say, you are very convincing," Hermione replied wittily.

"Or pushy," She quickly added teasingly.

Severus scoffed with a chuckle, and Hermione couldn't deny, his laugh was like music to her ears whenever she heard it.

"We'll move at your speed," Severus than teased back with a knowing smirk. Though he was sincere.

Hermione chortled as she brushed her drying hair out of her face.

"Well, we better floo Molly, and tell her that you're home safe," Severus spoke moments later with a soft smile.

Hermione tensed.

"They probably hate me," She murmured with a sigh. wincing as she glanced down at the floor again.

"They don't hate you," Severus stated reassuringly as he shook his head.

Hermione glanced up at him just as he offered his hand to her. She smiled softly at him as she accepted his hand. Her cold tempture didn't seem to phase him anymore as he returned her smile before leading her into his sitting room.

Hermione kneeled down in front of the fireplace as Severus reached up on top of his mantel to grab a handful of floo powder before kneeling down next to her. But just when he was about to toss it into the fire Hermione suddenly grasped his arm.

"Severus, wait," Hermione uttered as he swiftly turned his head to glance down at her.

"What is it?," He asked curiously in concern.

"Can I ask you something first?," Hermione asked nervously as she slowly let go of his arm.

"Of course," Severus replied softly with knitted eyebrows.

Hermione sighed as severus waited for her to speak.

"If I had never been attacked, and became a vampire, would you have even given me a second glance?," Hermione asked questioningly as she gazed up at him from underneath her long eyelashes. Moments later.

The question took Severus by surprise as his eyebrows shot up.

"I think..fate would have found a loophole," Severus answered solemnly with a reassuring smile after a few moments in thought.

"But would you still want me?," Hermione asked softly with inquiring eyes as Severus sighed before he spoke.

"I will admit...your immortality is..breathtaking, but it is not what attracted me to you," Severus stated in admiration before reaching out with his free hand, and gently squeezed her hand to assure her.

"It is your kindness, your selflessness for others, and your resolute..consideration of life. Your personality alone is...hard to deny," Severus declared wondrously with a warm smile.

"You are witty, highly intelligent, stubborn, and above all, a beautiful, strong woman," Severus stated earnestly with intent eyes as Hermione smiled in relief before blushing uncomfortably.

"If things had..turned out differently...I would have fallen for you regardless," Severus added candidly with a raised eyebrow as Hermione gazed up at him in awe before biting her lip.

"Does that satisfy your questions?," Severus asked softly with a smirk as Hermione chortle before nodded her head.

Then she suddenly leaned up and pressed a soft kiss upon his right cheek.

 **(His right, her left)**

"I'm sorry," She quickly whispered when she realized what she had done as she sheepishly hovered close to his cheek.

"It's alright," Severus intoned reassuringly in slight surprise as Hermione gazed down at his neck before swiftly scooting away with a sharp exhale.

"I knew you could do it," Severus murmured proudly as Hermione gazed up at him with a sheepish smile.

"Now, are you ready?," Severus asked as he clenched his fist of floo powder before hovering over the fire.

Hermione took a deep breath before nodding her head.

At that, Severus threw the dust into the flames, and stuck his head through to call out for Molly. Hermione sat there nervously as she waited for Molly to respond. After a minute, Molly came into Severus's vision. Entering her sitting room in surprise.

"Severus!," Molly exclaimed. "Did you find Hermione?," She asked worriedly.

"Yes," Severus replied as he nodded his head.

"Where did you find her?," Molly asked before Severus beckoned her into the fire as he pulled his head out of the flames, and Molly's head appeared.

"Hermione," Molly exclaimed in relief before turning to Severus.

"What happened, Severus?," Molly asked in concern as Hermione and Severus glanced at each other.

"I found her in a patch of woods..two hours north of London. It is where I take her to hunt," Severus answered as a matter of fact as Molly stared at Hermione in amazement.

"How did you find her?," Molly asked curiously as Severus smirked at Hermione.

"I was not hard...since she could smell me coming," He stated slowly with a knowing look at Hermione and she blushed.

"I wasn't the only thing that could smell you coming," Hermione mumbled awkwardly in defense as Severus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry?, what?," Molly chimed in, in surprise. "What does she mean by that, Severus?," Molly inquired apprehensively.

Severus gazed down at Hermione as she flashed him an apologetic look. Then he sighed.

"I was attacked by a puma. Hermione saved my life," Severus proclaimed with a small smile at Hermione as Molly stared in shock.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are alright," Molly Finally spoke moments later in relief.

"Molly, I am so sorry," Hermione said apologetically in guilt with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, dear, I know that Severus took a hand in it. He said something that upset you, and it scared you off," Molly replied reassuringly before flashing Severus a stern look as Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

"It is not about Severus, Molly," Hermione quickly declared in Severus's defense.

"It's about me," Hermione stated as both Severus and Molly turned their heads to look at her.

"Yes, he said somethings that opened my eyes..but, I ranaway because I was scared of myself," She confessed with a short pause as she closed her eyes for a few seconds before glancing down at her hands.

"Because..Severus was right," She continued honestly as she slowly glanced up at the two of them.

Then she turned to look at Severus.

"I was..standing in the way of my own happiness, I was a coward, and I am sorry, Severus," Hermione stated sincerely in regret with apologetic eyes.

Severus gazed down at her in slight surprise as his face softened. Then he flashed her a warm smile as he gently grasped her hand, and squeezed it.

"Hang on, what is going on here?," Molly questioned with furrowed eyebrows as she stared down at their hands.

"I guess there is no easy way to say this," Hermione murmured awkwardly as they turned to face her.

"We're together, Molly," Hermione proclaimed Blantaly as she smiled up at Severus when she felt his pulse quicken in his arm as she wrapped her hands around his forearm.

Molly's eyes widened. Then she turned to scold Severus.

"Severus, you can't do this, she's a child, for Merlin's sake," Molly exclaimed scoldingly as Severus face hardened.

"Hermione is a grown woman, Molly, capable...of making her own decisions. Not that we need your approval," Severus retorted coldly as Hermione squeezed his arm.

"Hermione-," Molly started before Severus cut her off.

"Is not your daughter," Severus stated coolly as Molly pursed her lips in anger.

"But she is young enough to be yours, Severus!," Molly exclaimed furiously.

"Enough!," Hermione chimed in, in irritation as she gazed fiercely at the two of them.

"I appreciate you trying to stand up for me, Severus, but I can take care of myself," Hermione stated with a grateful smile.

"And Molly, I love you, you have always been like a mother to me, but I am going to see this through...because I like him. I wish you could understand," Hermione continued Solemnly with a discouraged expression as she took ahold of Severus's forearm again.

Molly's face fell as she sighed. Causing the fire to make a crackling hissing sound.

"What about Ronald?," Molly remarked sadly in an explaination for her son.

Severus scoffed knowingly. But before he could open his mouth to speak Hermione cut him off.

"Severus," She murmured to stop him before turning back to Molly as he stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"He's in love with you," Molly stated as Hermione looked down in disconcertment.

"I do love Ron, Molly," Hermione said as she gazed back up at her while Severus's shoulders tensed slightly in jealousy.

"But, the feelings I get when I am with Severus are different, I can't explain it right now," She added helplessly. Shaking her head as she flashed Severus a soft smile. Which he returned.

"This is dangerous," Molly asserted apprehensively in concern as Hermione glanced knowingly up at Severus.

"We are well..aware," Severus proclaimed patently with knitted eyebrows as Hermione tensed uneasily at the sight of how concerned Molly really was for Severus.

She couldn't blame Molly. I mean the woman had only just found out hours ago that Hermione had not only been alive the whole time, but have come back completely changed. Not to mention the reason for all of the deaths in the UK. She really was dangerous.

It was only befitting that Molly would still have slight remaining trust issues. It hurt Hermione, but she understood.

Severus noticed her discomfort, and decided to bid Molly a goodnight.

"We are all tired. We will continue this discussion another time. Hermione is home safe, that is all that matters," Severus declared earnestly with a serious look at Molly. Just daring her to continue.

But she didn't. instead she sighed in defeat. Making the fire sizzle.

"Alright," Molly spoke tiredly as Hermione flashed a thankful glance at Severus before addressing Molly.

"Please don't tell him," Hermione begged urgently. "I should be the one to tell him," She added with pleading yellow eyes.

"You're right," Molly stated coolly.

Hermione winced.

"Molly, please don't be angry," Hermione pleaded with a sharp inhale.

"I'm not," She replied in a firm voice. Then stopped as Hermione waited anxiously for her to continue.

"I am disappointed," She stated sadly with a disgruntled expression as Hermione's eyes widen slightly before looking down at her hands, and blinking away the tears that pricked her eyes. Then she nodded as Severus frowned.

"Goodnight," Molly said as she nodded at the two of them.

"Goodnight, Molly," Severus spoke curtly when he knew Hermione was not going to reply. Then her head disappeared from the fire with a quick hissing sound.

"She's disappointed," Hermione whimpered with a sniffle. More to herself than to Severus.

"Do not listen to her, you have done nothing..wrong," Severus declared in a pertinacious tone to reassure her.

"Besides murder a dozen people," Hermione muttered in disgust as she looked up in time to stop Severus's next excuse as he opened his mouth to reply.

"No, Severus, she's right!," Hermione exclaimed fiercely.

"This is dangerous. Not only am I physically impossible to stop if I were to attack you, I'm a murder. If the ministry finds out that I am alive, they could execute me for this, and you could be thrown into Azkaban as a liability," She added frantically in fear.

"You are worth it," Severus stated resolutely in sincerity.

"Am I?," Hermione exclaimed incredulously in a shakey voice before Severus quickly got up with a huff, and swiftly strode over to his muggle music collection as Hermione watched him in slight surprise.

He pulled out a certain record, and he put it on his phonograph before turning around to face her as he held out his hand to her.

"What are you doing?," Hermione asked curiously as she slowly slipped her hand in his as he gently pulled her up from the floor.

"If you will not listen to me, perhaps..this will convince you," Severus remarked in slight irritation as he turned from her to pick up the stylus, and move it onto the disc. Immediately, music started to play.

He remained there with his back to her for a couple seconds until she realized what it was, and she gasped in shock.

Coming out from its speakers was the musical talent of the one and only Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley.

Severus turned around with the utmost earnest gleam in his eyes that Hermione's started to water as he held out his hand to her once again, and she accepted as he slowly pulled her in close. Wrapping his arm around her waist as she placed her hand lightly onto his shoulder.

"I cannot believe that you played Elvis," Hermione chortled softly in disbelief.

"My mother loved the king," Severus replied teasingly in fake defense with a smirk as Hermione hunched over to the side in laughter as they continued to dance.

'Severus, listen," Hermione spoke cautiously a moment later as he slowly twirled her around before pulling her close again.

"If Lucius tells anyone about what I did...-," Hermione intoned in apprehension before stopping mid sentence as they slowly spun in a circle.

"Muggles believe that a steak through the heart will kill us, but they are wrong. A piece of wood will do nothing..to our immortal body. The only way to kill a vampire is to behead it," Hermione continued thoughfully in a low voice as her eyes dropped to his chest as he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Don't talk like that," Severus retorted brusquely as he gently twirled her around again.

"Once the ministry finds out that I am alive, and they will. They will figure it out that it was me," Hermione replied worriedly just as Severus pulled her back in and she placed her hand on his shoulder once again.

"Either way...I am dead," She murmured hopelessly as they spun around in a circle together

"That is not going to happen, Hermione, I won't let it," Severus reassured fervently as she stared at the intensity in his dark eyes as he slowly dipped her by the small of her back.

Hermione exhaled a deep breath as he slowly pulled her back up, and she immediately rested her head onto his chest.

"I will not let anything happen to you," Severus whispered solemnly into her hair as they slowly moved from back and forth, to side to side.

Hermione smiled into his chest, and just as the song was ending she gazed wondrously up at him as he gazed down at her, and they slowly, almost absentmindedly leaned in. Their lips were no more than four inches from each other when Hermione suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," She whispered sheepishly.

Severus shook his head.

"There is no rush," He murmured softly as she smiled thankfully up at him.

After another moment they slowly stepped away from each other.

"Well, I think that I will retreat..back to my room, it has been a long and eventful day," Severus remarked tiredly with a sarcastic smirk.

Hermione chortled.

"Yes, it has," She agreed as she nodded her head.

"Promise me...that you will try to get some sleep," Severus suggested hopefully with a soft smile. He knew it was a long shot, and he was right. He Smirked when Hermione responded with an obstinate sigh.

"It was worth a try," He said as Hermione beamed up at him.

"Goodnight, Severus," Hermione said with soft smile.

"Goodnight," Severus replied as he bowed his head before making his way out of the room.

Hermione giggled in amazment, and disbelief as soon as he left the room. Unaware that Severus had heard from the hallway, and he smirked to himself as he made his way towards his bedroom.

Severus turned his head one more time to glance down the hallway to see Hermione walking across the hall. She smiled at him as she rolled her eyes before entering his lab and shutting the door.

He shook his head with a smug smile before entering his room and closing the door behind him.

 ** _(A/N Ugh finally! I've been working on this chapter for a month, maybe two I'm not sure lol Sorry it's really long but all of them will most likely be that way so, I hope you all liked it!_**

 ** _I know you all are probably sick of their fighting but she is a gryffindor and he is a Slytherin. Plus they are both quite stubborn lol so they are going to butt heads at times, but they still care for each other!_**

 ** _I promise, the fighting is over for now though:) Please don't be scared to review! I appreciate your comments as long as they are positive. Negativity will be ignored. Thank you for reading! and I will have chapter six posted as soon as I can.Till next time! Byeeee!)_**

 ** _(To be continued...)_**


End file.
